Spirit Of Hero
by FireHero
Summary: Las Aventuras de 6 elegidos por los elementos listos para las batallas de sus vidas todas en el precioso país de Panamá. La banda de Sora se esta tomando unas vacaciones mientras estos chicos hacen de las suyas.Los personajes de aquí son propios
1. Capitulo 1-El Nuevo Heroe

El Nuevo Héroe

**N.A.: A mi no me pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni ninguna otra serie o personaje que aparezca aquí, Lo uníco que me pertenece es la historia en sí**

Un día tranquilo se cernía sobre el Kilpatrick, Fernando estaba tranquilo sin saber lo que le deparaba ese día, Sin saber que su aventura comenzaría, pensaba en su padre que murió sin ninguna explicación, solamente desapareció, Nuestro héroe fue a hablar con su amigo de 16 años Alejandro:

-Alex ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta Fernando animadamente

-GEMS- dice Alejandro con una voz profunda y ridícula

¿Enserio? Eso fue hace 2 años crece ya- dice Fernando perdiendo la paciencia

jajaja, Solo recordando Bro- Dice Alejandro con una sonrisa

Oye iba a preguntarte… empezó a decir Fernando cuando

Unos ruidos extraños se oían afuera de la escuela y una sombra oscura aparecía con una capa negra y algo extraña con una hoz morada en una mano con toques en negro y una bola extraña hecha se un material negro y puro un poco siniestro. Fernando aun así le parecía algo familiar esta figura pero el desconocido empezó a lanzar esferas hechas del mismo material de la primera y la escuela entera empezó a entrar en pánico. Una de las esferas atravesó un árbol y a la vez lo marchito completamente. Entonces dijo:

-Denme a los elegidos por los elementos Fuego y Viento o los destruiré.

-¿De que esta hablando?- Dijo Alejandro muy preocupado

-No lo….-Trato de decir Fernando pero entonces

Unas cuerdas blancas salieron del piso sujetando fuertemente a Fernando y Alejandro y arrastrándolos a una agujero que se encontraba en el piso y cuando se dieron cuenta de que pasaba, ya estaban bajo tierra en una especie de cueva subterránea súper moderna. Fernando y Alejandro cayeron en lo que parecía ser la sala principal, tenía una pantalla gigante y unos pasillos blancos con líneas de diferente colores.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Alejandro con una calma alarmante.

-No tengo la más mínima idea pero no me gusta- dice Fernando ocultando su preocupación

-Pues yo si la tengo- dice una voz conocida y a la vez misteriosa

-¿¡Profesor?!- dijeron Fernando y Alejandro a la vez

-Si soy yo, Eutimio Cedeño, aunque ya no soy su profesor- dijo el profesor Eutimio

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Pregunto Alejandro

-Sabes es curioso, lo primero que pensé que preguntarían sería ''¿Por qué mi pecho brilla?

El Profesor estaba alarmantemente en lo correcto, en el peco de Alejandro brillaba una luz azul muy intensa y en el de Fernando brillaba una luz roja como el fuego.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Qué es esto?- dice Fernando tratando de guardar la calma

-Parece que ya casi esta- murmura el profesor casi para sí

-¿Qué ya esta?-Pregunta Alejandro

-Muy bien, hare algo y luego les explicare todo si confían en mi-dijo el profesor cuidadosamente

-Y ¿entonces nos dirás lo que queremos saber-Pregunto Alejandro

-Tienes mi Palabra- Dice el Profesor con una sonrisa

Lentamente se les acerco, mientras sacaba una especie de teléfono plateado y le marcaba unos números, lo coloco en el suelo y les puso ambas manos en los pechos de nuestros héroes, el teléfono desprendía una luz y salió un rayo plateado que choco con su espalda y después empezaron a salir pequeños rayos plateados en cada uno de sus dedos a los pechos de Fernando y Alejandro y unas esferas roja y azul muy grandes salieron de ellos.

-El tenía razón- Dice el Profesor algo sorprendido

-¿Quién tenía razón?-pregunta Fernando

-Tu Padre- Dice el Profesor

**N.A.: Espero que les haya gustado el próximo capitulo: La Historia de un Guerrero.**

**N.A.: Hay otra historia que les puede interesar llamada Soldiers Of Steel de KillerCarlos23**


	2. Capitulo 2- La Historia de un Guerrero

La Historia de un Guerrero

**N.A. A mi no me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts o cualquier otra serie que aparezca, solo la historia en si es idea mía**

**N.A. En Los Capitulo Anteriores:**

_-El tenía razón-dijo el profesor_

_-¿Quién tenia razón?-pregunta Fernando_

_-Tu padre-dice el profesor_

Cuando dijo esto, dos voces estallaron a la vez:

-¡¿Cómo nos saco esas esferas?! ¡¿Qué son?! ¡¿Qué hacen?!-Dice Alejandro

-¡¿MI PADRE?! ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?-Dijo Fernando casi gritando

-Chicos ,escuchen primero que todo, metan sus manos en las esferas hasta que sientan algo metálico dentro-Dice el profesor armándose de paciencia

-No hare nada hasta que usted responda mis preguntas-Dijo Fernando

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Por donde empezar? Ya se, bien lo que ambos deben saber es:

De hecho conozco a tu padre desde hace años, de hecho has oído todo eso sobre personajes de anime, videojuegos y otras cosas, bueno todo eso realmente existe en otra dimensión cuyo nombre solo tu padre conocía, Bueno en esta dimensión existen todas esas criaturas y estas mismas criaturas intentaron repetidas veces invadir nuestro mundo, hasta que uno de mis ancestros conocido como la Leyenda Plateada creo este, llamémoslo teléfono, y lo dividió para crear 6 más todos con un elemento en cuestión(Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Agua, Luz y Oscuridad). Luego se los dio a 6 familias diferente con la misión de proteger este mundo con el como su maestro, El ultimo portador del teléfono del Fuego fue tu padre, quien fue verdaderamente un héroe, asique naturalmente tu debías ser el siguiente, tu padre protegió este mundo y se sello junto a un monstruo de oscuridad infinita y se sacrifico por el bien de todo el mundo, También al morir, con su sacrificio hizo una barrera que hacia que todos los monstruos aparecieran aquí en Panamá confiando en que tu y tu nuevo equipo pudieran defender a la ciudad. De hecho las razones por las que vine aquí al Kilpatrick fue para encontrarte e instruirte pero eras muy joven y tu madre me rogo que esperara, Mientras tanto la segunda razón por la que vine aquí fue para encontrar un sucesor, alguien a quien pudiera trasmitirle las enseñanzas y los poderes de la Leyenda Plateada, pero no lo encontré. Es hora de que te dé los poderes del teléfono del Fuego, esta en la esfera, tómalo.

-Wao, no puedo creerlo – dijo Fernando conmocionado

- ¿Pero como supo que yo también era un descendiente?- pregunto Alejandro

-Nah, eso solo fue suerte, estabas demasiado cerca de Fernando cuando hice que mis cuerdas fueran por el y les atrajo tu energía- dijo el profesor

-Pero bueno, basta de charla, tómenlos porque su primer oponente los espera arriba- prosiguió el profesor.

-Bueno veamos si hacemos honor a la leyenda- dice Alejandro con el desafío presente en sus ojos

-You Know it- dice Fernando con diversión

Metieron lentamente las manos en las esferas y conformé se acercaban sus manos las esferas se volvían cada vez menos visibles y más grandes hasta que tocaron los teléfonos y los sacaron. Los teléfonos tenían un color plateado con muchos detalles en rojo/Azul (dependiendo del usuario) y entonces:

-Presionen el número que será su código de transformación, creara una armadura que los protegerá o sea cuando salgan de ese modo, tus ropas y tu cuerpo estarán bien solo estará agotado y la forma de la armadura depende de la persona- Dijo el profesor

Alejandro marco el número 7 y Fernando el 10 y de repente empezaron a brillar y Fernando tenia puesta una chaqueta con capucha en negro con detalles en rojo, suéter rojo debajo y pantalones del mismo estilo que la chaqueta y Alejandro tenia una chaqueta blanca con detalles en azul y lo demás era similar a la ropa de Fernando.

-Bueno esto nos da más posibilidades- observo Fernando con Felicidad

**N.A. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, El Proximo Capitulo ''Danza de Espadas''**

**N.A. Si les gusto vean Soldiers Of Steel de KillerCarlos23**


	3. Capitulo 3-Danza de Espadas

Danza de Espadas

**N.A. Recuerden Nada de lo que salga aquí me pertenece excepto la historia y la idea, si todo esto me perteneciera sería feliz**

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_Alejandro marco el número 7 y Fernando el 10, de repente empezaron a brillar y Fernando tenía puesta una chaqueta con capucha en negro con detalles en rojo, un suéter rojo debajo y pantalones parecidos a la chaqueta y Alejandro tenía una chaqueta blanca con detalles en azul y lo demás era similar a Fernando pero en Azul._

_-Bueno esto nos da más posibilidades-observo Fernando con Felicidad_

-Bueno profesor, tenemos armaduras, pero no tenemos armas y el tipo de la capa negra si ¿Qué hacemos?-Dijo Fernando

Bien, primero que todo, deben aprender a usar sus poderes elementales básicos- dijo el profesor

-Y ¿Cómo hacemos eso?- preguntó Alejandro con curiosidad

-Muy bien, visualiza tu elemento en la palma de tu mano, requiere mucha concentración y mucha práctica, observen

De la nada en su mano apareció una esfera con rayos plateados perfectamente concentrados

-Cuando puedas controlarlo podrás hacerlo cambiar de forma a voluntad de manera que puedan pelear mejor-dice el profesor Eutimio

Fernando y Alejandro intentaron hacerlo y después de mucho tiempo uno tenia una buena flama en la mano y el otro una esfera de viento en la mano.

-¡Funciono!-Exclamo Alejandro con orgullo y autosuficiencia

-Si- dijo Fernando con felicidad

Bueno, esta bien para haber comenzado, ahora deben crear un arma, que será su arma principal que se activara con el código básico 1, deben visualizar perfectamente el arma que quieren y crearla con mucha concentración, normalmente toma unas buenas semanas crearla pero toma el mismo tiempo hacer tu primera energía elemental y solo les tomo media hora asique solo concéntrense de verdad y podrán hacerlo- dijo el profesor ocultando su sorpresa de que aprendieran tan rápido

Después de un arduo entrenamiento consiguieron las legendarias Keyblades, Fernando logro convocar a Oblivion y Oathkeeper y Alejandro consiguió a Kingdom Key

-¡Que genial! Realmente solo bromeaba no pensé que la podía crear pero recordé que todo esto existe- dijo Alejandro

-Sabes por que realmente se crearon los videojuegos y el anime, los personajes eran basados en los monstruos que traspasaban la barrera y eran vistos por los humanos normales, Exasperaba ver a tus enemigos en un show para niños pero estas armas son creadas por las verdades de tu alma-dijo el profesor

-Entonces¿ Podemos usarlas?- pregunto Fernando con cautela

-Claro que sí, pero sus identidades deben ser secretas-dijo el profesor

-Muy bien, ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente?-pregunto Alejandro cuya preguntaba hace rato rondaba su cabeza

-Esta es la base que construyo tu padre, Fernando, hace años, puede teletransportarte aquí marcando el 0- les dijo el profesor

-Bueno y ¿Cómo salimos?-pregunta Fernando

-Presionen el 0 otra vez y aparecerán desde donde se teletransportaron-Explico el profesor

-Muy bien, te veo al otro lado Bro-dice Fernando presionando el 0

Alejandro también lo hizo y salieron de la escuela con la ropa de la transformación y se vieron cara a cara con el encapuchado

-Hola ¿Cómo esta?-dice Fernando con la ironía de su lado mientras sacaba sus espadas

-Asique finalmente aparecen ''elegidos''-dijo el desconocido saltando con su hoz

Fernando también salto y ambos ataque chocaron en el aire, el desconocido era muy hábil y Alejandro fue a ayudarlo sacando su Keyblade y lanzando esferas de viento con una velocidad increíble, y con sus ataques continuos lograron quitarle la capucha revelando un rostro a la vez conocido y a la vez sorprendido: Era Isaac, su amigo

**N.A. Espero que les gustara, próxima vez ''El Confinamiento de las llamas''**

**N.A. Recomiendo Soldiers of Steel de KillerCarlos23**


	4. Capitulo 4-El Confinamiento de la Llama

El Confinamiento de las Llamas

**N.A. No me pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni ninguna similitud con otra serie que aparezca aquí**

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_Fernando También saltó y ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, el desconocido era muy hábil y Alejandro fue a ayudarlo sacando su Keyblade y lanzando esferas de viento a una velocidad increíble, y con sus ataques continuos lograron quitarle la capucha revelando un rostro conocido y a la vez algo sorprendido: Era Isaac, su amigo_

-¡¿ISAAC?! ¿Cómo es posible?- grita Alejandro esperando una respuesta

-Espera Alex, algo no esta bien, digo ¿tu recuerdas que sus ojos fueran tan negros?-dice Fernando con cautela

Pero mientras decía esto Isaac halló una oportunidad de atacar e hirió a Fernando en el hombro mientras le lanzaba una bola de oscuridad a Alejandro para alejarlo mientras seguía atacando a Fernando con su hoz y finalmente lo tumbo al piso mientras pateaba sus keyblades lejos de su alcance y estaba listo para lanzar el golpe final cuando algo le corto su túnica y cayó de espaldas

-Genial, logre moldearla en forma de una cuchilla de viento-dice Alejandro emocionado

¡OYE! Cuando termines de auto felicitarte tal vez quieras acabarlo o ayudarme-grito Fernando con rabia

-Ups perdón, ya…- empezó a decir Alejandro cuando un rayo de oscuridad lo lanzo al otro lado del patio y su Keyblade desapareció

_Flashback_

_-Antes de irte, una ultima cosa Alejandro, si tu cuerpo recibe mucho daño poco a poco te des transformaras y debes esperar un tiempo antes de volver a transformarte _

_Fin del Flashback_

-Muy bien, es interesante que me forzaran a usar más poder pero bueno- dijo Isaac con maldad en la voz

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Fernando desde el suelo

-Oh, te percataste que no soy tu amigo Isaac bien pues debes saber que realmente soy energía negativa de la dimensión Nox**(N.A. Nombre de la de la que proviene) **que llego a este mundo y uso un humano como modelo para crear mi propio cuerpo asique puedes llamarme Dark Isaac si lo prefieres-Dijo Dark Isaac mientras se acercaba

-Y ahora¿Qué bestia hago? No puedo moverme, mis armas están fuera de mi alcance y Alex apenas y recupera la conciencia, pero mientras lo hace puedo distraerlo y darle tiempo-pensó Fernando

-Asique Dark Isaac, y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más negro- se burla Fernando

-Ah chistes baratos, bien ríe mientras puedas porque ahora te daré una razón para llorar- dijo Dark Isaac

Levanto ambas manos a sus costados y empezó a acumular energía, mientras Alejandro finalmente despertaba y convoco a Kingdom Key pero estaba un poco débil pero ya era tarde lo que Dark Isaac hizo fue crear dos copias perfectas de si mismo. Estas se pusieron una enfrente de la otra y comenzaron a acumular energía. Mientras Alejandro cargó contra el original y chocaron sus armas, Alejandro le atacaba continuamente pero Dark Isaac repelía todos sus ataques, los clones terminaron de acumular lo que parecía una cuadrado gigante. Entonces Dark Isaac pasó las defensas de Alejandro y le dio en una pierna, luego fue por un Fernando muy cortado, lo agarró y lo lanzo al cuadrado, que enseguida se volvió transparente y salieron grilletes de las esquinas, los cuales aprisionaron a Fernando y le comenzaron a extraer energía, la llama estaba atrapada. Los clones sacaron hoces y se pusieron de guardias delante del cuadrado y el original miraba a un Alejandro muy perturbado, pues se había dado cuenta de tres cosas: Su amigo estaba atrapado, su transformación no duraría mucho más y era un tres contra uno

-Vaya esto no es alentador-dijo Alejandro observando la peor situación de su vida

-¿Asustado?-pregunto Dark Isaac con burla

-Ni en sueños-dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa desafiante y cargo contra ellos

**N.A. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, El Próximo Capítulo: El Asalto de la Tierra**

**N.A. Vean Soldiers Of Steel de** **KillerCarlos23 **


	5. Capitulo 5-El Asalto de la Tierra

El Asalto de la Tierra

**N.A. A mi persona no le pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni ninguna otra serie que aquí se mencione **

**N.A. En Los Capitulo Anteriores:**

_-Vaya, esto no es alentador-dijo Alejandro observando la peor situación de su vida_

_-¿Asustado?- preguntó Dark Isaac con burla_

_-Ni en sueños- dijo Alejandro con una desafiante sonrisa y cargó contra ellos _

El Dark Isaac original saltó cuando Alejandro lo iba a golpear y le lanzo su hoz que Alejandro reflejo con su Keyblade pero los clones no se contentaron con mirar y se lanzaron a atacarlo, Alejandro los esquivó a duras penas y les lanzo cuchillas de aire pero ellos a su vez lanzaron bolas de oscuridad, los ataques chocaron en el aire y los clones aprovecharon el humo para atacar y Alejandro no lo reflejo a tiempo.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-grito Alejandro de dolor

Le lanzaron un ataque tras otro, Alejandro no podía hacer nada. Mientras tanto la prisión de Fernando poco a poco se volvió de color rojo y Fernando estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-No puedo hacer nada, solo puedo defenderme y a Fernando le siguen sacando energía-pensó Alejandro con desesperanza

-¿Qué pasa? Ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes ganar- se burlo Dark Isaac con una sonrisa macabra mientras sus copias cargaban contra Alejandro

Pero las copias nunca lo tocaron, y cuando Alejandro perdía la esperanza, unas torres gigantes de roca salieron del piso mandando a los clones a los cielos Mientras Alejandro solo podía observar boquiabierto mientras Dark Isaac solo podía gritar de rabia, de repente Una bola gigante de tierra salió del piso y de esta salieron dos brazos gigantes de tierra, uno aprisiono a Dark Isaac mientras el otro golpeo y destrozo el cuadrado liberando a un Fernando muy débil. Luego de esto la mano agarro a Fernando mientras una tercera mano atrapaba a Alejandro, Más tarde la bola de tierra salió mientras Dark Isaac maldecía y Alejandro se hundía en su propia confusión. La bola reveló a una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos, ojos azules y tenia una capa naranja parecida a la de un forastero y una blusa naranja con detalles en plateado y una falda chocolate con plateado. Cuando la vieron los tres pensaron cosas diferentes:

-Es un ángel ¿será que estoy muerto?- pensó un débil Fernando a quien la vista le comenzaba a fallar

-La elegida por la tierra, esto no luce bien- pensó un sorprendido Dark Isaac

-Primero Dark Isaac y ahora esto ¿Estará de nuestra parte o en nuestra contra?-pensó Alejandro

-Vaya Vaya, Dark Isaac luces bien y estos son otros elegidos y perdieron tan fácil ¡Que patético!-dijo la chica de forma petulante

-Que bonita- dijo Fernando aturdido por su debilidad

¡¿BONITA?! ¡Estas loco! Nos atrapó esta de parte de ese sujeto- grito Alejandro con incredulidad

-Oye no puedo culparlo, soy muy hermosa-dijo la chica

-Ah y encima arrogante, esto en serio es malo-dijo Alejandro quejándose

-Cállate, te acabo de salvar la vida a ti y a tu amigo con buen gusto-dice la chica

Pero Alejandro había logrado lo que quería, se libero con una buena cortada de viento, sacó su Keyblade y libero a Fernando

-Oye Fer, despierta, tenemos problemas-dijo Alejandro

Pero la chica le tiro otro brazo de tierra, Alejandro saltó y la atacó pero entonces la chica saca una Keyblade como defensa y empezaron a chocar espadas hasta que oyeron un ruido y notaron que los clones habían vuelto y habían liberado al original

-Oye, obviamente no te agrado y no me agradas pero necesito tu ayuda asique ¿tregua temporal?- dice la chica

-Hecho, no tengo más opciones- dijo Alejandro preparándose para la batalla

**NA. Espero que lo disfrutaran la próxima vez: La Oscuridad Sucumbe**

**N.A. vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23**


	6. Capitulo 6-La Oscuridad Sucumbe

La Oscuridad Sucumbe

**N.A. Yo no tengo propiedad sobre Kingdom Hearts o cualquier otra cosa que aquí se mencione **

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores…**

_-Oye , obviamente no te agrado y tu no me agradas pero necesito tu ayuda asique ¿tregua temporal?- dice la chica_

_-Hecho, no tengo más opciones-dijo Alejandro preparándose para la batalla_

-Bien, tenemos a tres enemigos y solo somos dos ¿alguna idea?-dice la chica repeliendo a un clon

-No, a menos que puedas arreglar a mi amigo-dijo Alejandro atacando a otro clon

-Si tengo algo-dijo la chica y su Keyblade desaparecía con una chispa y haciendo aparecer unos guantes blancos con un aura naranja

-WAO ¿Cómo?- empezó a decir Alejandro mientras su Keyblade y la hoz de un clon chocaron

-Es un arma secundaria, tu también podrás crearla con el tiempo, en fin esta arma absorbe energía y luego la da, absorberé mi energía en parte y se la daré tu amigo-dijo la chica

-Bien hazlo y yo los distraigo-dijo Alejandro saltando a la vez que los tres lo hacían a su vez

Alejandro desapareció su Keyblade momentáneamente para usar ambas manos, hizo dos cortes de viento que le dieron a los dos Dark Isaac que a su vez cayeron, luego reapareció su Keyblade y la choco con el Dark Isaac que quedaba pero a su vez el Dark Isaac lo atacó con una bola de oscuridad tumbándolo al suelo mientras Dark Isaac lanzo de sus rayos de oscuridad para agarrar impulso mientras sacaba su hoz listo para acabar con Alejandro con formé caía y maldecía pero una bola de fuego golpeo a Dark Isaac tirándolo al suelo y miro a Fernando con ambas Keyblades corriendo hacia el

-Alex, ayuda a la chica con los otros pero este me las debe- dijo Fernando cuando pasó por su lado

-Muy bien- dijo Alejandro corriendo en la dirección opuesta

Fernando esquivó una bola de oscuridad y lanzó una de fuego para contraatacar, se acerco y lanzo a Oblivion a un Dark Isaac que la golpeo con su hoz y mientras, Fernando aprovecho su distracción para atacarlo con Oathkeeper a su costado cortándolo con un corte profundo en su costado, de repente se volvió morado y al final solo era oscuridad flotando en el viento, Luego fue corriendo en la dirección en la que fue su amigo

-Alejandro P.O.V-

Mientras Fernando vencía al clon, Alejandro y la chica estaban espalda con espalda con sus Keyblades mientras los Dark Isaac corrían alrededor lanzándoles bolas de oscuridad.

-Tu también te diste cuenta de que tratan de confundirnos-dijo la chica

-Claro que lo sé-dijo Alejandro reflejando una bola

-Bien esto se acabó ahora-dijo la chica con impaciencia

Creo un escudo de tierra al que los Dark Isaac seguían atacando, llegó Fernando

-Fernando P.O.V-

Se quedó observando como del escudo de la chica empezaron a salir rocas como proyectiles obligando a los Dark Isaac a retroceder y Fernando aprovecha para despacharse a un segundo clon muy distraído. Entonces el escudo desapareció y Alejandro saltó atacando con su Keyblade al Dark Isaac original, este se protegió con su hoz mientras la chica atacaba con una rapidez muy impresionante, Del cual Dark Isaac a duras penas se defendió, entonces el concentro su poder y lo liberó creando una onda masiva de oscuridad que los mando volando y Alejandro cayo de pie, la chica cayó de espaldas y Fernando cayó perdiendo el equilibrio aunque de pie.

-Es obvio que no puedo ganar asique me despido por ahora elegidos-dijo Dark Isaac desapareciendo en un portal morado

-Bueno ,eso fue difícil-dijo Fernando con cansancio

-¡DIFICIL!, casi morimos-gritó Alejandro con incredulidad

Pero Cuando dijo esto, aparecieron las cuerdas blancas de la otra vez y vieron al profesor, aunque al verlo, Fernando notó que la chica estaba pálida

-Profesor ganamos-dijo Alejandro con felicidad

-Ahora no Alejandro, y tu Isabela, se suponía que no debías regresar-dijo el profesor con expresión sombría

**N.A. Espero que les gustará, la próxima vez: Fuego VS Tierra**

**N.A. Vean Soldiers Of Steel de killercarlos23**


	7. Capitulo 7-Fuego VS Tierra

Fuego VS Tierra

**N.A. No me pertenece nada de lo que aquí aparece exceptuando la historia en sí**

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_Pero cuando dijo esto ultimo, aparecieron las cuerdas blancas de la otra vez y vieron al profesor, aunque al__verlo, Fernando notó que la chica estaba pálida_

_-Profesor ganamos-dijo Alejandro con felicidad_

_-Ahora no Alejandro, y tú Isabela, se suponía que no debías regresar- dijo el profesor con expresión sombría_

-¿Qué quiere decir con que ella no debía regresar?- pregunto Alejandro intrigado

-y ¿Quién es Isabela?-preguntó Fernando

-yo soy Isabela y es cierto no debí regresar-dijo Isabela con intención de irse

-aguarda no te vayas hasta que ambos nos digan por que no puedes estar aquí-dijo Fernando

-Bueno Isabela es la prima de tu amiga Erika Franco- dijo el profesor

-¿Disculpe?, Bueno y ¿Por qué no puede regresar?-Pregunta Fernando

-Ella fue mi pupila hace 5 meses, le enseñe el camino de la tierra pero ella un día peleo y destruyó al elegido anterior por la leyenda plateada cuando finalmente lo había encontrado y eso me forzó a desterrarla por que mató a su camarada-contó el ´profesor

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué me salvaste?- preguntó Alejandro

-Bueno, sentí la energía y me sentí algo intrigada por que se supone que el teléfono de Fuego y el teléfono de viento llevan mese inactivos y cuando vuelvo me encuentro a dos idiotas perdiendo contra ese Dark no se quien- dijo Isabela de mala manera

-Oye cállate y deja de…-comenzó Fernando con rabia

-Fernando cálmate, ella nos salvo ¿recuerdas? No importa si es irritante- dijo Alejandro con serenidad

-cállate, no eres de mucha ayuda, me largo de aquí-dijo Isabela

-Enserio ¿Tienes que pelearte con todas las chicas que conoces?-preguntó Alejandro

Escuchen chicos, Isabela creo que debes quedarte por que sin ti, estos dos estarían muertos- dijo el profesor

-Solo los ayudaré si uno de ustedes pelea conmigo y me vence porque no ayudare a dos inútiles -dijo petulantemente Isabela

-Yo lo haré, te venceré y haré que te tragues tus palabras-dijo Fernando con desafío

-Bueno, los llevare a la sala de entrenamiento que esta lista para cualquier situación -dijo el profesor

10 minutos después, Fernando e Isabela se miraban de lados opuestos de una bella habitación blanca con torres de mármol y en una pared había una cabina con vidrios unilaterales de adentro hacia fuera, en ella Alejandro y el profesor observaban

-Escuchen, esta sala se auto repara pero solo se les permite usar un arma aparte de sus poderes elementales –dijo la voz del profesor amplificada por el altavoz

Fernando y Isabela tocaron sus códigos de transformación y tenían su ropa armadura puesta, la ropa de armadura de Isabela era la capa naranja con una blusa naranja con plateado y una falda con cuchillos en las piernas. Fernando sacó a Oblivion y Oathkeeper mientras Isabela sacaba su Keyblade

-La llamó Rainfell, prepárate para caer perdedor-dijo Isabela

-Pueden comenzar en 10-9-8-7-6 –decía el profesor

-veremos presumida –dijo Fernando

-5-4-3-2 –Seguía diciendo la voz del profesor

-Esto será interesante –murmuro Alejandro

-1-COMIENCEN –dijo el profesor

Ambos saltaron y Fernando le lanzo a Oblivion pero Isabela puso un muro de tierra en medio, luego se puso un traje de rocas y se impulso con la tierra, Fernando le lanzo fuego sin éxito y ella le lanzó una roca que Fernando esquivo a lo Matrix , luego Isabela le logró dar con su Rainfell en un costado pero el le lanzó una bola de fuego a su vez que no puedo esquivar y ambos cayeron al suelo cuando se oyó un temblor y el cielo del salón de entrenamiento se abrió y salió un extraño con una vestimenta de color verde con una espada gigante y rota de una mano y una sonrisa burlona: Era su amigo perdido Lewis

-Demonios, no salimos de una para entrar en otra –dijo Fernando desde el suelo


	8. Capitulo 8-Un Nuevo Tipo de Oscuridad

Un Nuevo Tipo de Oscuridad

**N.A. Kingdom Hearts, las Keyblades o cualquier otra arma o serie que aquí se mencione no me pertenece en absoluto**

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_Y Ambos cayeron al suelo cuando se oyó un temblor y el cielo del salón de entrenamiento se abrió y salió un extraño con vestimenta de color verde con una espada rota gigante de una mano y una sonrisa burlona: Era Lewis Montenegro, un viejo amigo suyo_

-Lewis ¿Qué? –Solo tuvo tiempo de decir Fernando cuando Lewis lo atacó con su espada gigante

Fernando tuvo que usar ambas Keyblades para contener su espada y aún así estaba cavando su propio hoyo en el suelo debido a que la espada era demasiado pesada y aún le dolía el corte hecho por Isabela, Isabela estaba quemada y no podía moverse. Lewis saltó hacia atrás y le lanzo una cuerda gigante de oscuridad a Isabela, lo que termino de inmovilizarla. Mientras Alejandro salió de la cabina rompiendo el vidrio, transformándose y sacando su Keyblade, todo en el aire, y atacó a Lewis el cual se defendió, Fernando se levanto y corría hacia el mientras Lewis y Alejandro chocaban espadas, Lewis saltó y golpeo a Alejandro con su espada a la vez que lanzaba un rayo de oscuridad a Fernando.

-Vaya Cedeño, no eres tan bueno como Dark Isaac te describía –dijo Lewis mientras hundía a Alejandro en el piso

-Jodete, ¿Qué te pasó?, desapareciste hace un año y ahora nos atacas –preguntó Alejandro

-No te importa –Respondió Lewis pateando a Alejandro en el estomago

Luego Lewis le dio una súper cortada en el cuerpo a Alejandro que chocó con la pared y perdió la conciencia. Pero Fernando había liberado a Isabela y ambos iban a atacar con ataques continuos y Fernando se inclino mientras Isabela saltaba en su espalda y cuando hizo esto Fernando empezó a correr con Oblivion y Oathkeeper, ambos yendo hacia Lewis pero Lewis saltó dispuesto a atacar a Isabela cuando Fernando lanzó a Oblivion para evitar la colisión

-Ya veo, asique esta es tu debilidad, Knight –observo Lewis

-No me importa cual se supone sea mi debilidad pero ¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Dark Lewis? –dijo Fernando

-Soy el Lewis original –dijo Lewis como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Entonces ¿Por qué nos atacas? –pregunta Fernando con interés

-Solo sigo ordenes de un verdadero amigo –dijo Lewis

Pero dicho esto Lewis atacó a Isabela nuevamente y Fernando se interpuso salvándola y una y otra vez Fernando se interpuso en sus intentos de borrar a Isabela del mapa. Luego el creo un clon de oscuridad más rápido que Dark Isaac, el clon corrió a donde Fernando, el lo atacó a su vez cuando pasó por su lado pues su objetivo era el original, este saltó y fue a por Isabela y el le lanzó una bola de oscuridad y Fernando la salvo con una bola de fuego y fue a ponerse delante de ella con sus Keyblades en forma de X para contener la espada de Lewis pero en su afán por salvarla no vio al clon que le dio la estocada en la espalda tirándolo al piso. Luego trajeron el cuerpo de Alejandro junto al de Isabela y los amarraron a ambos.

-Knight, prepárate para ver a tus amigos desaparecer, verás la razón por la que me eligieron es porque soy bueno analizando a mis adversarios y descubriendo sus debilidades, la de tu amiguito es que se apega demasiado a las cosas y no puede soportar verlos sufrir por esa razón saltó a la batalla sin pensarlo dos veces para ayudarlos y tú fuiste aún más fácil, te encanta salvar y proteger gente y por eso te descuidaste –Explico Lewis preparándose para dar el golpe final

-No lo ¡HARAS! –gritó Fernando con su cuerpo en llamas, las Keyblades desaparecieron y tenían en la frente una cinta roja de estilo ninja

Hizo aparecer cuerdas de fuego de sus manos para evitar que el y su clon lastimaran a sus amigos, tiro de ambas cuerdas con fuerza y el original cayó si su espada y el clon desapareció

-Muy bien, te ganaste conocer mi historia Knight –dijo Lewis con nostalgia por su pasado

**N.A. Espero que lo disfrutaran, Próximo capitulo: Profiles parte 1, Capitulo Especial **

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23 **


	9. Capitulo Especial- Profiles 1

Profiles Parte 1

De vez en cuando, Fire Hero o sea mi persona sacara una página de Profiles para describir a los personajes de manera que puedan comprender mejor la historia, Aquí están los personajes de los capítulos 1-8:

Fernando Knight: Lugar de Nacimiento: Panamá

Edad: 16 años

Color de ojos: cafés claros

Color de pelo: negro azabache

Tono de piel: Mestizo

Signo zodiacal: Sagitario (16 de diciembre)

Un chico al que le gusta ser feliz y se deja llevar por su temperamento, excelente en el manejo de la espada doble y un chico con un serio problema por salvar a la gente lo cual sus enemigos aprovechan y explotan

Debilidad: Siempre quiere salvar a otros y eso lo hace vulnerable aparte es muy impulsivo (revelado en el capitulo 8)

Ropa de Transformación: Chaqueta con capucha negra y rayas rojas y un suéter rojo debajo, lleva pantalones del mismo estilo que la chaqueta y desde el capitulo 8 su transformación incluye una cinta roja en la frente.

Habilidad más fuerte: Agilidad

Alejandro Cedeño:

Lugar de Nacimiento: Panamá

Edad: 16 años

Color de ojos: café oscuro

Color de pelo: negro medianoche

Tipo de piel: blanca

Signo zodiacal: Virgo (27 de agosto)

Un chico tranquilo y serenó que piensa bien antes de actuar reparte justicia con su espada de una mano y una velocidad increíble

Debilidad: se apega demasiado a las cosas, no puede soportar ver a los otros sufrir (revelado en el capitulo 8)

Ropa de Transformación: Chaqueta blanca con detalles en azul y en los demás es similar a la ropa de Fernando

Habilidad más fuerte: Velocidad y reacción rápida

Dark Isaac:

Lugar de Nacimiento: Dimensión Nox

Edad: Desconocida

Oscuridad de la dimensión Nox y transformado con la apariencia de Isaac, pelea sin piedad con su hoz y su oscuridad, No conocemos los motivos de este personaje

Isabela Franco:

Lugar de Nacimiento: Madrid, España

Edad: 17 años (bajada de grado por cambio de país)

Color de ojos: azules

Color de Pelo: Rubio

Tono de Piel: Blanca

Signo Zodiacal: Tauro (22 de Abril)

Altiva y muy Orgullosa, esta chica es muy peligrosa y odia a los chicos por asuntos de su pasado , razón por la cual es grosera y odiosa con nuestros héroes pero alguien la hará cambiar de opinión

Debilidad: Sigue torturada por sus acciones pasadas

Ropa de Transformación: Capa naranja con capucha, blusa naranja debajo y una falda café claro y tiene una cruz de madera colgando del cuello

Habilidad más poderosa: Velocidad

4. Lewis Montenegro:

Lugar de Nacimiento: Panamá

Edad: 16 años

Color de Ojos: verdes

Color de Pelo: Negro

Tono de Piel: Blanca norteamericano

Signo Zodiacal: Libra (24 de Septiembre)

Desapareció en el año 2014 sin ninguna explicación y ahora busca la destrucción de todos los elegidos pues odia ser quien es

Debilidad: Es muy influenciable

Ropa de Transformación: Una Capa plateado con verde sin mangas y un suéter verde sin mangas debajo, pantalones parecidos a la capa

Habilidad más poderosa: Fuerza

Profesor Eutimio:

Lugar de Nacimiento: Panamá

Edad: Se desconoce

Este enigmático y misterioso profesor es descendiente de la Leyenda Plateada, esconde muchos secretos y es el maestro de todos nuestros héroes aunque su principal objetivo es encontrar un descendiente para poder transmitirle el teléfono y descansar finalmente y terminar con la generación anterior de elegidos aunque hasta la fecha aún no lo ha encontrado.

**N.A. Espero que entendieran y hayan disfrutado hasta ahora mi historia, Próximamente, Capitulo 9: Descenso a la Oscuridad, Lewis nos cuenta su historia pero ¿Cuales son realmente sus intenciones?**

**N.A. Vean Soldiers Of Steel de killercarlos23 **


	10. Capitulo 9-Descenso a la Oscuridad

Descenso a la Oscuridad

**N.A. No me pertenecen ningún personaje de ninguna franquicia o cualquier arma mencionada**

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_Hizo aparecer cuerdas de fuego de sus manos para evitar que el y su clon lastimaran a sus amigos, tiro de ambas cuerdas con fuerza y el original cayó si su espada y el clon desapareció_

_-Muy bien, te ganaste conocer mi historia Knight –dijo Lewis con nostalgia por su pasado_

La verdad mi historia inicia cuando tenía 7 años y llegue a esta escuela, finalmente había encontrado un amigo, Alejandro, y a pesar de que me molestaban no me importaba tanto, aunque a mi alrededor sucedían cosas extrañas como que a los que me molestaban los atacaron lo que ellos describieron como sombras extrañas y pensaron (irónicamente con justa razón) que yo lo hacía, asique todos comenzaron a evitarme excepto Alejandro y con eso llegó un chico llamado Derek Cárcamo en tercero grado y comenzó a vigilarme con una atención que me asustaba bastante, pero llegamos a cuarto y con el llegaste tú, Fernando lo cual distrajo a Derek pues el había sentido tu energía elemental y combinada con la Alejandro hizo que Derek me vigilara menos. Por eso se acercaba a Alejandro y por eso era tu amigo.

Pero en ese momento lanzó un cuchillo que Fernando no pudo esquivar con suficiente velocidad y le contó la mejilla y el cuchillo cayó al otro lado de la habitación

-Pero ¿QUE TE PASA? Me contabas tu historia, eso no cuenta –Dijo Fernando con enojo

-Probaba, pero parece que tus reflejos no son tan malos como antes –Admitió Lewis

Bueno continuó, pasamos a sexto y empezaron ustedes empezaron a hacer tonterías, aún así apareció el profesor Eutimio y noté que los vigilaba demasiado y pasaron los años hasta que llegamos a noveno donde Derek me emboscó durante una excursión y me contó sobre los teléfonos y la Leyenda Plateada, el sabía de alguna manera que ustedes eran descendientes y no estaba solo, con el estaban David Cruz y Francisco de la Guardia, ex compañeros nuestros, que bonita reunión, y me contaron que yo era el elegido por el elemento oscuridad. Como es lógico pensé que estaban enfermos o con serios trastornos mentales pero a la reunión se sumo una especie de hombre que brillaba con una intensidad increíble cuyo nombre no revelaré, el me sacó una esfera rara y verde del pecho lo cual me asustó, pero cogí el teléfono después de oír su explicación, decidí ayudarlo pues sus palabras me fascinaron, aprendí mucho bajo su tutela y me lo enseño todo inclusive el arma secundaria, esperamos una año y cuando tuve quince empezamos a movernos y lo abandone todo : mi familia, mí escuela, mis amigos, mi posibilidad en el amor algo que no creí posible e incluso mi identidad y entrene aún más duro hasta que finalmente me dio mi primera misión.

-¿Qué misión? ¿Destruirnos? –preguntó Fernando con interés en la historia

Pero entonces Lewis sacó su teléfono verde, marco un código de cuatro dígitos e hizo aparecer al trío que Fernando deseaba ver menos, Derek, Francisco y David

-Hola Fernando, te ves bien ¿Cómo esta la familia? –Dijo Derek con una educación muy extraña

-Derek, ¿Qué quieren realmente? ¿Están con los monstruos de la dimensión Nox? –Preguntó Fernando preparándose para el ataque

-tranquilo, no venimos a pelear, solo queremos las muestras para completar nuestra misión –dijo Derek mientras Lewis le entregaba una cuchilla con sangre

¿De donde sacaste eso? ¿De quien es la sangre? –preguntó Fernando sacando sus cuerdas de fuego

-de Cedeño –dijo Lewis agarraba su espada

-Fernando, idiota, desátame –dijo una muy enojada Isabela, la cual Fernando había olvidado que estaba ahí

-Sí, lo hare –Dijo Fernando liberándola con un cuerda de fuego

David y Francisco sacaron una lanza y una shotgun respectivamente mientras Derek corría hacia atrás en busca del cuchillo que Lewis le había lanzado a Fernando en la mejilla antes, Fernando al acordarse y darse cuenta trató de evitarlo atrapándolo con sus cuerdas pero Francisco se interpuso con su lanza mientras Isabela atacaba a David con Rainfell, el esquivando el ataque la corto con un cuchillo en el hombro y la pateo para alejarla

-Bien, fue divertido pero se acabó, misión cumplida, fue un gusto verlos otra vez –dijo Lewis mientras presionaba el código y todos desparecían a su vez

**N.A. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**N.A. En el Próximo Capitulo: Confesiones y Planes, Cuando parecía que la dimensión Nox era la única preocupación de nuestros héroes una visita del pasado les da una sacudida, no se sabe las verdaderas intenciones del misterioso hombre brillante o para que quiere las muestras de sangre pero la verdadera batalla esta a punto de empezar**

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23 y hasta la próxima **


	11. Capitulo 10-Confesiones y Planes

Confesiones y Planes

**N.A. No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts ni ninguna otra serie aquí mencionada**

**N.A. Lamento tener que poner capitulo usando el amor pero lamentablemente eso le agrada al público en general, no me culpen a mi su fantásticamente peinado escritor**

**N.A. En Los Capitulo Anteriores: **

_David y Francisco sacaron una lanza y una shotgun respectivamente mientras Derek corría hacia atrás en busca del cuchillo que Lewis le había lanzado a Fernando en la mejilla antes, Fernando al acordarse y darse cuenta trató de evitarlo atrapándolo con sus cuerdas pero Francisco se interpuso con su lanza mientras Isabela atacaba a David con Rainfell, el esquivando el ataque la corto con un cuchillo en el hombro y la pateo para alejarla_

_-Bien, fue divertido pero se acabó, misión cumplida, fue un gusto verlos otra vez –dijo Lewis mientras presionaba el código y todos desparecían a su vez_

-Genial, y ¿ahora qué?, tienen las muestras y no sabemos para que –dijo Isabela con enojo

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Quién es ese hombre brillante del que hablaba Lewis? –pregunta Fernando pensativo

-Eso no importa, debemos buscarlos, encontrarlos y vencerlos –dijo Isabela con rabia

-Oye, no creo… –empezó a decir Fernando cuando Alejandro se despertó

¿Qué pasó? ¿y Lewis? –pregunta Alejandro aturdido

-él y su equipo psicópata nos vencieron –dijo Fernando y le contó a Alejandro la historia de Lewis y lo que el y su equipo habían hecho

-Pero, ¿Por qué el profesor no hizo nada? –pregunta Alejandro después de oír la historia

-¡El Profesor!, deben de haberle hecho algo, vamos –Dijo Fernando con actitud de liderazgo

Fueron a la cabina y la encontraron desordenada y al profesor desmayado en el piso, Les costó media hora despertarlo y cuando lo hicieron le contaron lo que había sucedido

-Lewis era una distracción cuando saltó Alejandro los otros me atacaron por detrás con un somnífero, ya veo porque, bueno eso significa que desde mañana comenzare a entrenarlos oficialmente y trataré de explicar porque obtuviste esa banda en tu frente Fernando pero ahora irán a contarles a sus familias que serán los nuevos protectores de la tierra, fueron ex elegidos todos ellos asique no deberían poner impedimentos y tengan mucho cuidado con quienes dejan entrar en sus vidas –advirtió el profesor

Se tele transportaron y fueron a casa, Fernando le dijo a su madre todo lo que había pasado y a pesar de estar muy y extremadamente preocupada , ella le dijo que podría llegar mas lejos que su propio padre. Mientras tanto los padres de Alejandro le dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de el y de lo que había logrado ese día y su padre le enseño unos buenos movimientos básicos con la espada pues el había sido el elegido por el viento , Mientras Isabela convenció a sus tíos de que la dejaran quedarse con ellos y explicándole a su tía que su hermana era una elegida y se transformo para ilustrarlo, ellos lo entendieron después de recuperarse del susto inicial y la matricularon en el Kilpatrick para que pudiera entrenar y Mientras nuestros héroes descansaban después de tan duras batallas los chicos malos no descansaban ni perdían el tiempo.

-Lewis P.O.V-

Lewis caminaba por unos pasillos blancos parecidos a la base de nuestros héroes e iba a encontrarse con su maestro

-Maestro, esperó que haya quedado satisfecho con el éxito de la misión –dijo Lewis con profundo respeto

-Lo estoy, muy buen trabajo Lewis, pero antes de ejecutar mi plan , tu y mi más reciente pupilo encontraran a los dos elegidos faltantes pues sin los seis juntos no podre hacerlo, se encuentran en el Kilpatrick y Eutimio lo sabía pero no creo que ni el sepa quiénes son todavía –dijo el hombre brillante

-y ¿Cómo lo haremos, maestro? –pregunto Lewis con autentica curiosidad

-Sabes, yo tuve una pupila a la que le encantaba experimentar usando la misteriosa fuerza del amor, ella se casó con un viejo poseedor del teléfono del viento y pensó ,al ver a su marido luchando solo , que el amor la ayudara a encontrar elegidos –explico el hombre

-Bueno ¿Cómo lo hizo? y para empezar ¿Por qué usar el amor? –pregunta Lewis sin comprender

-Ah, cuando llegas a mi edad, te das cuenta que el amor es una fuerza peligrosa y poderosa pero esta chica tenia presente que los científicos decían que el amor se basa principalmente en el olfato asique ideó un liquido que se inyecta usando una jeringa que hace al inyectado atractivo al elegido del elemento en cuestión, además tener a alguien enamorado distrae –dijo el hombre

-¿usted tiene ese liquido? –pregunta Lewis algo impresionada

-Si, tu y tu equipo se los inyectaran a los elegidos por los elementos fuego, viento y tierra con jeringas especialmente atractivas para los elegidos por el agua y la luz –explico el hombre

-y ¿Por qué no usar a cualquier otra persona o a nosotros mismos? –pregunta Lewis sin entenderlo

-Porque a la vez que quiero encontrar a los elegidos faltantes también quiero mantener a esos tres bien distraídos, Eutimio no es idiota y estará alerta y esos dos chicos que mencionaste solo llevan un día con los teléfonos y ya manejan cosas que no deberían ni con tres meses de entrenamiento exhaustivo y ¿Qué es más distractorio que el amor? Pero deberán hacerlo con batallas simultaneas en diferentes lugares de uno contra uno porque si ellos están juntos ,y parece que a uno de ellos le encanta proteger a los otros, no podrán hacerlo, luego enviare a mi nuevo pupilo a observar e informarme de las identidades de los elegidos, conoce a tu nuevo compañero Diego Prince –explico el hombre

-Hola Lewis ¿cierto? Soy Diego –dijo un adolescente de pelo rojo y ojos verdes extendiéndole la mano

-pero Fernando y Alejandro no son tan fáciles de distraer y conociéndolos quiere una revancha y deben estar entrenando –dijo Lewis dándole la mano a Diego con indecisión

-Lewis, pueden ser héroes pero también son adolescentes y nunca dudes de las hormonas –dijo el hombre sonriendo por primera vez

**N.A. Los villanos usaran un poder a primera vista inútil pero su plan podría resultar , Mientras nuestros héroes entrenan preparándose para lo que viene pero ¿Quién es esta hombre misterioso? Y ¿Qué quiere realmente? Todas estas respuestas las encontraran si siguen viendo Spirit Of Hero, Próximo capitulo: Entrenamiento Elemental **

**N.A. No olviden leer Soldiers Of Steel de killercarlos23**


	12. Capitulo 11-Entrenamiento Elemental

Entrenamiento Elemental

**N.A. No me pertenece nada que aquí se mencione que sea de otras franquicias **

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores: **

-_pero Fernando y Alejandro no son tan fáciles de distraer y conociéndolos quiere una revancha y deben estar entrenando –dijo Lewis dándole la mano a Diego con indecisión_

_-Lewis, pueden ser héroes pero también son adolescentes y nunca dudes de las hormonas –dijo el hombre sonriendo por primera vez_

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron a clase y en la escuela todos hablaban de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero para alivio de nuestros héroes nadie sabía que ellos eran realmente los que habían luchado ahí

-Hola Isabela –dijo Fernando alcanzándola

-Ah, hola, recuerda que el entrenamiento es después de clases y además el profesor nos debe una explicación sobre lo que hiciste ayer –le recordó Isabela

-Cierto, no tengo idea de cómo salió esa banda pero eso de las cuerdas de fuego si que me impresiono –dijo Fernando mientras su amigo hacia acto de presencia

-Hey, Isabela tu prima Erika te quiere dar el tour por la escuela antes de que comiencen las clases –dijo Alejandro

-Bien, los veré en clase, es molesto que tenga diecisiete y tenga que dar clases con ustedes pero por venir de España me bajaron de año –dijo Isabela haciendo un gesto de molestia y yéndose

-que grosera, pero lo que me preocupa es Lewis ¿No habrá manera de llevarlo por el buen camino? –pregunta Fernando preocupado

-Esperemos que sí, aunque lo de las muestras me preocupa más, no tenemos ni idea de para que las querían –dijo Alejandro

-Vamos a clase y pensamos en eso después –dice Fernando

Fue un completo fastidio para Fernando dar clase con tantas preocupaciones en la mente pero el día pasó sin mayores tropiezos, Los tres se sentaron juntos y discutieron de tácticas de pelea y de un código llamado Switch para pelear mejor en equipo que el padre de Alejandro le había contado a este, A algunos les pareció raro verlos pasar tanto tiempo juntos pues Fernando y Alejandro tenían una mesa y se sentaban con otra gente pero cuando sonó la campana los tres se fueron juntos a un lugar del cual se tele transportaron si que nadie se diera cuenta y el profesor los recibió en la sala principal de la base

-Antes que nada, desde ahora bloquee todos las tele transportaciones de salida de la base, es decir, ellos pueden entrar pero no salir a menos que entren a unos tubos especiales de donde si pueden hacerlo inclusive ustedes deberán hacerlo también, están en la nueva área de tele transportación –explico el profesor

-Genial, pero aún así quiero mi explicación –exigió Fernando

-Vaya siempre acelerado pero supongo que tienes razón bueno, la verdad esa banda apareció en cuanto llegaste al nivel dos de la manipulación elemental, la principal función de esa banda es actuar como un conductor para permitirte hacer que (en tu caso, el fuego) sea más fácil de manipular y cambiar a tu antojo, este conductor ,al igual que tu armadura de protección, varía según el usuario, por ejemplo, Isabela tiene un conductor en forma de cruz de madera –explico el profesor con seriedad

-No sabía que esta cruz servía para eso –dijo Isabela sorprendida

-Lewis debe de tener algo parecido también –dijo Alejandro pensando en ello

-me temo que así es, ahora vamos a comenzar, les ayudaré a cambiar de forma su elemento excepto a ti Isabela, ya tu sabes hacerlo muy bien –dijo el profesor

Y entonces, ¿Por qué me llamó aquí también? –pregunta Isabela desconcertada

Pero el profesor no contestó, inmediatamente se transformo usando un teléfono de un plateado hermoso y brillante y creo un clon hecho de energía plateada, el cual sacó una espada y un escudo

-entrenaras con este clon púes a tu estilo de pelea le falta técnica, eres lo opuesto a estos dos –explico el profesor

Pasaron dos semanas entrenándose duramente hasta que finalmente Fernando y Alejandro manejaban con perfección la transformación y manipulación elemental y a Alejandro le apareció una banda azul en la parte alta del brazo derecho el cual era su conductor, Isabela mejoro tanto en ataque como en defensa y para entonces el mundo entero sabia del ataque al Kilpatrick y lo confundieron con un ataque terrorista y confundieron a Dark Isaac con otro loco como el del cine de Colorado **(N.A. mis más sincero pesar por esas pobres personas de ese cine)** pero mientras todo esto sucedía, el misterioso hombre brillante y su equipo estaban listos para ejecutar su plan

-Lewis P.O.V-

-Bueno ya saben que hacer, dos de ustedes pelearan con Fernando y Alejandro y les inyectaran el liquido de las jeringas, mientras los otros dos mantienen ocupada a esa chica para que no interfiera pero deben estar separados para que tengan éxito, Buena suerte a todos –dice el hombre

**N.A. Cuando todo parece tranquilo una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre nuestros héroes, con su plan en mente el hombre planea hacerlo todo sin problemas y puede que tenga éxito pero aun no se revelan sus intenciones con las muestras de sangre ¿Cuál será su objetivo final? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de Spirit of Hero llamado Divide y Conquista **

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23**


	13. Capitulo 12-Divide y Conquista

Divide y Conquista

**N.A. Para cualquiera que piense lo contrario, nada de esto me pertenece excepto mi imaginación y los personajes**

**N.A. En Los Capitulo Anteriores:**

_-Lewis P.O.V-_

_-Bueno ya saben que hacer, dos de ustedes pelearan con Fernando y Alejandro y les inyectaran el liquido de las jeringas, mientras los otros dos mantienen ocupada a esa chica para que no interfiera pero deben estar separados para que tengan éxito, Buena suerte a todos –dice el hombre_

-Oigan hoy el profesor nos dio el día libre y asique quisiera saber ¿Qué harán? –pregunto Isabela con curiosidad

-Bueno yo tengo clase de Parkour **(N.A. Para los que no lo saben Parkour es el arte de esquivar obstáculos en movimiento) **con el profesor Arcía en la tarde después de la escuela –dijo Fernando con una animada sonrisa

-Gabriela me pidió que le hiciera un retrato dibujado de ella e iré a su casa a hacerlo –dijo Alejandro

-Ay pero ¡Que Bonito!, deberías llevarle flores a las chicas les encantan –dice Isabela con sorna

-Cállate, no me refería a eso, bueno me voy a clase los veo luego –dijo Alejandro ruborizándose y de mal humor

-¿El es siempre así? –pregunta Isabela mientras lo observa irse

-Así es el, pero bueno ¿tu que harás? –pregunta Fernando súbitamente interesado

-Debo ir a la casa de tu amigo Carlos García pues debo darle tutoría después de que me lo suplicaste –le dijo Isabela recordándoselo

-Ah, es verdad, bueno yo también me voy a clase –dijo Fernando sonriendo y yéndose

Llevaban dos semanas trabajando juntos y Isabela ya era la segunda de la clase, era inteligente y ,según muchos chicos, atractiva pero había gente que no daba la talla en la escuela y entre ellas está el estimado amigo de Fernando el cual necesitaba ayuda y Fernando la fastidio por días hasta que acepto, el día pasó normal y Fernando salió de la escuela y fue a su clase de parkour (la razón principal de dar esta clase para el era mejorarse físicamente para pelear mejor usando el entorno) y salió de ella sonriendo como siempre, su clase era en un gimnasio en Bethania y Fernando llegó a una zona boscosa para llegar a la acera a esperar su transporte y mientras pasaba oyó una voz a sus espaldas

-Vaya, hiciste una excelente ejecución de movimientos –dijo Derek con una vestimenta blanca

-Derek, ¿Qué onda con tu traje? ¿Quieres parecer santo o algo así? –dijo Fernando transformándose y sacando a Oblivion y Oathkeeper

-Je, siempre tan gracioso –dice Derek sacando un martillo muy pesado

-Pero ¿Por qué a ustedes les gusta el armamento pesado? –pregunta Fernando

-para esto –dijo Derek mientras corría hacia el

-Alejandro P.O.V-

Alejandro terminó un hermoso dibujo de Gabriela y se lo entrego , ella le agradeció con una sonrisa amable mientras Alejandro metía sus utensilios en su mochila y Alejandro salió de su casa de muy buen humor y pasó al lado de una casa caminando cuando oyó una voz en las alturas conocida y a la vez no muy agradable

-Asique ¿Finalmente decidiste dar el paso, eh Cedeño? –dijo Lewis desde el techo de una casa con su espada rota en el hombro

-Tu también, pero al menos finalmente sales de tu escondite y solo por curiosidad ¿esa espada tiene nombre? –contestó Alejandro tirando su mochila al piso y sacando su teléfono

-Bueno yo la llamo SoulEater y Ahora mismo te quitare esa sonrisa de la cara –dice Lewis preparándose para atacar

-Veremos que sucede –Dice Alejandro marcando su código de transformación y sacando su Keyblade

-Isabela P.O.V.-

Finalmente termine la tutoría, debí saber que ese Carlos solo estaba enamorado de mi , Fernando y sus ojos de perrito no me harán hacer esto nunca más aunque no sé porque acepte en primer lugar , a pesar de todo ese chico no era tan malo pero no me interesa realmente, perdí mucho tiempo de entrenamiento –pensó Isabela con petulancia

Pero algo la hizo detenerse, al final de colina que daba a la casa de Carlos que daba a la salida estaban David y Francisco con unas ropas blancas, inmediatamente sacó su teléfono y marco la conexión obligatoria con sus amigos

-oigan, tengo a dos idiotas del equipo de Lewis aquí enfrente mío –dijo Isabela mientras le sonreían y sacaban sus armas

-Yo estoy algo ocupado ahora –dijo Fernando con sonidos metálicos de banda sonora

-Parece que este ataque fue simultaneo pues yo también tengo alguien con quien pelear, planean vencernos por separado –dice Alejandro

-No será tan fácil, aunque si alguno de ustedes se desocupa opriman el código uno cuatro siete mientras piensan en un transporte y aparecerá frente a ustedes para que puedan venir más rápido aquí pues no creo poder derrotarlos a los dos a la vez sin ayuda –dice Isabela transformándose y sacando a Rainfell

-Claro que puedes, yo confió plena y completamente en ti –dice Fernando con dificultad y ante estas palabras Isabela solo pudo sonreír antes de cargar contra sus enemigos

**N.A. Espero le haya gustado, Nuestros héroes fueron separados y atacados simultáneamente, el plan del hombre tiene buenos resultados hasta ahora pero Fernando, Alejandro e Isabela no piensan perder tan fácil y ¿Qué le pasa a Isabela con Fernando?, todas estas respuestas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo llamado Un Rostro Inesperado **

**N.A. El retrato de Alejandro fue para Gabriela Brooks una chica súper agradable que tiene sentimientos encontrados por Alejandro aunque a el no parece darse cuenta pero parece que aflorara el amor para nuestro querido elegido del viento**

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23 **


	14. Capitulo 13-Un Rostro Inesperado

Un Rostro Inesperado

**N.A. No me pertenece ninguna arma o otra cosa aquí mostrada**

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores: **

_-Parece que este ataque fue simultaneo pues yo también tengo alguien con quien pelear, planean vencernos por separado –dice Alejandro_

_-No será tan fácil, aunque si alguno de ustedes se desocupa opriman el código uno cuatro siete mientras piensan en un transporte y aparecerá frente a ustedes para que puedan venir más rápido aquí pues no creo poder derrotarlos a los dos a la vez sin ayuda –dice Isabela transformándose y sacando a Rainfell_

_-Claro que puedes, yo confió plena y completamente en ti –dice Fernando con dificultad y ante estas palabras Isabela solo pudo sonreír antes de cargar contra sus enemigos_

-Isabela P.O.V-

Isabela chocó a Rainfell con la lanza de Francisco mientras creaba una cuerda de tierra para quitarle la shotgun de las manos a David, este sorprendiéndose hizo aparecer un arco y un carcaj de flechas en su espalda

-¿Cómo rayos hacen esto ¿Son ustedes los elegidos faltantes? –pregunto Isabela mientras atacaba nuevamente a Francisco con Rainfell

-No necesitamos serlo, Nuestro maestro nos da poder de verdad –dice David lanzándole una flecha a la espalda de Isabela

Isabela hizo aparecer un muro de tierra detrás de ella para evitar la flecha sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás mientras a su vez ella pateaba a Francisco en el estomago, a quien se le cayó la lanza y Isabela uso su control sobre la tierra para enterrarla mientras cargaba con Rainfell hacia David , le atrapa los pies con su tierra mientras el le lanzaba las flechas que ella reflejaba con Rainfell, poco a poco la tierra fue expandiéndose e inmovilizándolo y le rompió el arco en dos con un buen golpe de Rainfell, Finalmente la tierra se expandió tanto que solo le quedaba afuera la cabeza y la silueta de su cuerpo cubierta de tierra

-Esto es muy sencillo, ahora tu sigues –dice Isabela señalando a Francisco con Rainfell

-Éramos dos, ¿Cómo es posible que acabaras con mi compañero y me lograras desarmar sin siquiera sudar una gota? –dice Francisco sin poder creérselo mientras la misma tierra que atrapo a David lo inmovilizaba a el y comenzaba a expandirse

-Fue fácil, porque alguien confiaba en mi y yo nunca decepciono –dijo Isabela sonriendo mientras David maldecía

-Pero ¿Quién?, Ah claro, Fernando ¿verdad? –dijo Francisco recordando cómo era confiado su amigo

-Bingo, ahora muchachos, hablaremos –dijo Isabela acercándolos a los dos con el poder de la tierra

-Fernando P.O.V-

Fernando fue bateado por el martillo de Derek y cayó a un lado del bosque

-Fernando me decepcionas, pensé que habías mejorado algo –dice Derek con burla

-No soy el mismo que el de la vez anterior Derek, mira tu pies –dice Fernando levantándose

Fernando le había cogido los pies con las cuerdas de fuego, el tiro de ellos y Derek se desplomo al suelo , Fernando le lanzo cuerdas de fuego a cada parte de su cuerpo de manera que no podía moverse mientras sacaba a Oathkeeper y Oblivion

-¿Qué quieren realmente de nosotros? Y ¿Para que querían las muestras de sangre? –pregunto Fernando

-Si claro, porque si me lo preguntas yo te lo diré –dijo Derek desapareciendo con un destello blanco

Fernando se volteo a tiempo y usando sus Keyblades en X contuvo el poderoso martillo de Derek pero el impacto lo tiro al piso, Derek corrió y le pateo sus armas de sus manos mientras lo ataba con cuerdas blancas y sacaba la jeringa

-Vaya, no pensé que cayeras tan fácil con ese clon, pensé que eras más perceptivo Knight –dice Derek mientras veía la aguja y sonreía de una manera macabra

- y ahora que ¿te crees doctor?, y ¿un clon de luz?, pensé que eras del tipo oscuro –dijo Fernando mientras luchaba por liberarse

-Bromeando hasta el final, pero ahí cosas que ni tu y tu espaditas no pueden hacer –dice Derek acercándose a Fernando

-Eres un maldito cobarde, te habías ocultado en un árbol mientras tu clon me distraía y me atacaste por la espalda, fue igual en el salón de entrenamiento no peleaste y te escondiste detrás de tu equipo y te haces llamar hombre ¡Eres patético! –grito Fernando con rabia

-Vaya, que molesto eres, pero terminare con esto y después será divertido ver lo que harás que te inyecte esto –dijo Derek

El le inyecto el liquido a Fernando a través de la jeringa en un brazo y a Fernando le vinieron un millón de imágenes, un millón de rostros diferentes y el sentía como se precipitaba hacia una oscuridad pero cuando lo había absorbido por completo una luz lo salvo y lo llevo a un valle lleno de luz donde todo era hermoso y esta luz poco a poco se transformo en una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños, una sonrisa brillante como el sol y con una bola de luz en la mano mientras reía pero Fernando la reconoció

-Aschley Chase –pensó Fernando justo antes de perder la conciencia

**Espero que lo disfrutaran, Nuestro héroe del fuego fue amordazado y le inyectaron la temida jeringa, con un rostro nuevo perdió la conciencia diciendo el nombre de la elegida por la luz para iluminar cualquier tiniebla pero ¿Qué pasó con Alejandro? Y ¿De que hablaran Isabela, David y Francisco? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: Misión Cumplida.**


	15. Capitulo 14-Misión Cumplida

Misión Cumplida

**N.A. No me pertenece ningún personaje de videojuego, manga o serie de televisión que puede que aquí se mencione**

**N.A. En Los Capitulo Anteriores:**

_El le inyecto el liquido a Fernando a través de la jeringa en un brazo y a Fernando le vinieron un millón de imágenes, un millón de rostros diferentes y el sentía como se precipitaba hacia una oscuridad pero cuando lo había absorbido por completo una luz lo salvo y lo llevo a un valle lleno de luz donde todo era hermoso y esta luz poco a poco se transformo en una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños, una sonrisa brillante como el sol y con una bola de luz en la mano mientras reía pero Fernando la reconoció_

_-Aschley Chase –pensó Fernando justo antes de perder la conciencia_

Alejandro y Lewis chocaban a Kingdom Key y a Exile (La verdadera espada rota de Lewis pues la otra era de prueba) y ambos empujaban al otro con su espada, luego ambos saltaron hacia atrás y Lewis hizo desaparecer su espada

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rendiste? –pregunta Alejandro alerta y con espada en mano

-ya quisieras, perdedor –dijo Lewis mientras corría hacia Alejandro con las manos desnudas

Alejandro no quería lastimarle en nombre de su amistad pasada asique saltó evitando la colisión cuando Lewis lo había alcanzado pero el siguió corriendo y le asestó un golpe en la cara con una fuerza atronadora, el cuerpo de Alejandro empezó a rebotar en el suelo como lo haría una piedra en el agua y quedó enfrente de la casa de Gabriela, la cual estaba mirando por la ventana y gimió al ver a Alejandro en ese estado y corrió a la puerta observando. Alejandro se levantó y Kingdom Key brillo en su mano mientras Lewis corría hacia el, lo intento golpear de nuevo pero Alejandro esquivó el golpe e intento a su vez golpearlo con su Keyblade justo cuando en el brazo de Lewis apareció un escudo negro el cual se encontró con la Kingdom Key

-Pero ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Alejandro mientras Kingdom Key seguía chocando el escudo

-Mi arma secundaria, el escudo metamorfo –dice Lewis mientras empujaba con su escudo a la Keyblade y Alejandro derrapó hacia atrás

-¿Metamorfo? –preguntó Alejandro recordando lo que Lewis le dijo la primera vez que combatieron

_Flashback _

_-Me lo enseño todo, incluso e l arma secundaria –decía el eco de la voz de Lewis en su mente_

_Fin del Flashback _

El escudo empezó a brillar transformándose en un escudo de hielo color celeste

-Mi escudo puede cambiar apariencia y poderes a mi voluntad, el negro es su forma original pero se adapta a cualquier situación –explico Lewis mientras colocaba su mano detrás del escudo

-Esto se ve mal –murmura Alejandro para sí

-Y no es lo único que hace –dice Lewis mientras salían punta finas de hielo de su escudo

Las puntas salieron volando a toda velocidad clavándose en el cuerpo de Alejandro

-Ahhhhhhhhhh –gritó Alejandro de dolor mientras el escudo se transformaba en un escudo aerodinámico color rojo y mientras su Keyblade caía de su mano y desaparecía Lewis lanzo su escudo

El escudo golpeo a Alejandro y lo tiro al suelo mientras se destransformaba y Lewis se acercó y le inyecto la jeringa mientras Gabriela salía de su casa con una escoba dispuesta a salvar y defender a Alejandro, ella giro la escoba con una gracia increíble y golpeó a Lewis tan fuerte que la escoba se rompió

-Bueno no importa, ya termine mi misión –dice Lewis y se desapareció con un código

-Mente de Alejandro P.O.V-

Alejandro estaba envuelto en llamas negras y oscuras que lo estaban consumiendo poco a poco y experimento un dolor sin igual pero entonces apareció un torpedo hecho de el agua mas pura imaginable y al atravesar a Alejandro lo transporto a un castillo hecho de hielo con una hermosa sala principal con un trono hecho enteramente de hielo y en este trono estaba una reina de negros cabellos y ojos castaño oscuro que le sonreía con una corona en la cabeza pero a pesar de todo Alejandro la reconoció

-Gabriela…Brooks- dice Alejandro con las ultimas fuerzas que lo mantenían consciente y perdiéndose en la negrura de la oscuridad

-Lewis P.O.V-

-Misión Cumplida maestro, inyecte exitosamente la jeringa a Alejandro Cedeño y este se desmayo, Derek me llamó para decirme que lo logro con Fernando también, mande a Diego a la escuela pues estamos a punto de saber la verdad –dice Lewis a través de su teléfono.

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, Ambos elegidos han caído en la trampa de las jeringas y nuestra ultima elegida es revelada, Gabriela Brooks, elegida por el elemento agua, Ambos han caído en la inconsciencia y solo Isabela esta en pie ahora veremos si estas jeringas funcionan totalmente, véanlo en el próximo capitulo: Un Efecto Interesante **


	16. Capitulo 15-Un Efecto Interesante

Un Efecto Interesante

**N.A. No me pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni LoL ni ninguna otra arma o personaje que aquí se mencione**

**N.A. En Los Capitulos Anteriores:**

_-Gabriela…Brooks- dice Alejandro con las ultimas fuerzas que lo mantenían consciente y perdiéndose en la negrura de la oscuridad_

_-Lewis P.O.V- _

_-Misión Cumplida maestro, inyecte exitosamente la jeringa a Alejandro Cedeño y este se desmayo, Derek me llamó para decirme que lo logro con Fernando también, mande a Diego a la escuela pues estamos a punto de saber la verdad –dice Lewis a través de su teléfono._

-Derek P.O.V-

-Pronto, muy pronto, sabremos la verdad –pensó Derek mientras observa a Fernando desmayado e inmóvil

-Lewis, ya acabe y la misión fue un rotundo éxito, Knight esta inconsciente –dice Derek a través de su teléfono

-Ahora, no tengo tiempo para esto, estoy ocupado –dice Lewis de mala manera y muy agitada mientras se oían metales chocando entre sí

-Bueno, mientras terminas, iré a ver a la señorita Franco y a esos dos zoquetes –dice Derek mientras desaparece presionando el botón de teletransportación de su cinturón

-Isabela P.O.V-

-Asique, me estaban distrayendo mientras sus amigos les inyectaban un liquido raro a través de jeringas a Fernando y Alejandro y ¿vinieron aquí sin tener idea de para que sirve ese liquido? –repite Isabela sin poder creer tanta estupidez

-¡Que fáciles son de vencer fueron!, una chica los acabó y enserio creo que necesitamos mejor personal –dijo la voz de Derek a espaldas de Isabela

-Tú, significa que venciste a Knight ¿verdad? –preguntó David mientras trataba de liberarse

-Si, ese chico es buen peleador pero es bastante impulsivo y cayó en cada una de mis trampas –dijo Derek sonriendo

Isabela lo fue a atacar con Rainfell y le iba a cortar la cabeza cuando un martillo apareció a su encuentro conteniéndola. La empuja hacia atrás haciéndola retroceder mientras un clon de luz aparece y la atacaba por detrás y Isabela por el golpe, cayó al piso.

-Me tomó dos minutos, lo que a ustedes les tomó dos horas –dice Derek mientras Rainfell desaparecía de la mano de Isabela para dar paso a los guantes con aura naranja

Isabela le puso una mano encima a la cabeza de David y se recupero en energía mientras David y Francisco discutían, David se desmayó por falta de energía mientras Isabela corría hacia Francisco y Derek

-Oh no, no lo harás –dice Derek atrapándola y sujetándole los brazos para que no pudiera tocarle mientras Isabela luchaba por liberarse

Isabela le logró tocar el brazo con los guantes y eso lo debilito lo suficiente como para patearlo en el estomago y Derek cayó al piso, pero mientras caía le lanzo su martillo, el cual golpeo fuertemente a Isabela. Derek se levantó del suelo y creo un clon de luz, el cual empezó a intentar liberar a Francisco mientras el real iba contra Isabela, le trató de dar nuevamente con su martillo pero Isabela lo esquivó en el ultimo segundo y le atrapo la camisa con sus guantes y Derek cayó de rodillas.

-Maldita, hija de… -dice Derek perdiendo sus poderes mientras Isabela colocaba la otra mano en su frente y con su guante le extrajo más energía

-Fin del juego, Tarado –dijo Isabela cuando un escudo rojo volátil la golpeo y la alejó de Derek

-Hola ¿Cómo estas? –dice Lewis haciendo finalmente acto de presencia

-Al fin apareces –dice Derek con dificultad

-Nos vamos, la misión esta cumplida –dice Lewis sacando su teléfono en alto, presionando una serie de botones y teletransportando a todo su equipo de ahí

Isabela presiono el código tres e hizo aparecer un helicóptero naranja muy brillante y voló a casa de Gabriela rastreando el teléfono de Alejandro, pero cuando llegó vio por la ventana de Gabriela una escena conmovedora, a Alejandro con ropa normal, dormido o inconsciente, con unas vendas en la frente y a una Gabriela al costado de la cama mirándolo muy preocupada.

-Creo que está en buenas manos además el me lo agradecerá –dice Isabela sonriendo para si misma

Isabela fue en helicóptero hacia la localización del teléfono de Fernando y logró aterrizar en un claro de un bosque que mostraba claras señales de una batalla y cada vez la señal era más intensa hasta que llegó a un claro donde estaba el teléfono de Fernando pero no había ni rastro de el.

**N.A. Un Gran héroe ha desaparecido y mientras el amor flota en el aire para un inconsciente Alejandro, una preocupada Isabela se pregunta su paradero, No se sabe que le habrá sucedido pero nuestro héroe favorito no puede perderse para siempre ¿cierto? No paren de buscar el próximo capitulo: Desaparecido **

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23**


	17. Capitulo 16-Desaparecido

Desaparecido

**N.A. No me pertenece nada aquí mencionado, si así fuera seria súper feliz por tener tan buenas armas de mi invención y cambiaria los destinos de Roxas, Xion y Naminé **

**N.A. En Los Capitulos Anteriores:**

_Isabela presiono el código tres e hizo aparecer un helicóptero naranja muy brillante y voló a casa de Gabriela rastreando el teléfono de Alejandro, pero cuando llegó vio por la ventana de Gabriela una escena conmovedora, a Alejandro con ropa normal, dormido o inconsciente, con unas vendas en la frente y a una Gabriela al costado de la cama mirándolo muy preocupada._

_-Creo que está en buenas manos además el me lo agradecerá –dice Isabela sonriendo para si misma_

_Isabela fue en helicóptero hacia la localización del teléfono de Fernando y logró aterrizar en un claro de un bosque que mostraba claras señales de una batalla y cada vez la señal era más intensa hasta que llegó a un claro donde estaba el teléfono de Fernando pero no había ni rastro de el._

-¿Qué rayos habrá pasado aquí? –pregunta Isabela contemplando el teléfono de Fernando con horror

-Debo volver y avisar al profesor –pensó Isabela desapareciendo el helicóptero y teletransportandose a la base

El profesor estaba súper feliz y de muy buen humor, mientras Isabela iba hacia el y le contaba todo sobre la desaparición de Fernando, su expresión cambio

-Pero ¿Y Alejandro? ¿Por qué no vino contigo? –pregunta el profesor con una recién adquirida preocupación

-Alejandro peleo con ese tal Lewis, o al menos eso le sonsaque a ese Francisco, no tengo los detalles pero no estaba en un buen estado pero no se preocupe, su novia lo recogió y lo esta cuidando mientras hablamos –explica Isabela con un repentino toque divertido en la voz

-¿Qué novia? –pregunta el profesor sin mucho interés mientras recuperaba su sonrisa

-Gabriela Brooks o al menos creo que se llama así –dice Isabela con burla

-Bueno, no importa realmente, cuando se despierte le avisamos sobre lo sucedido con Fernando, pero ahora quiero decirte algo que me tiene muy contento –dice el profesor como quien guarda un secreto

-¿Qué pasó –pregunta Isabela extrañada por su felicidad

-Finalmente encontré un sucesor –cuenta el profesor con alegría

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Quién es? –pregunta Isabela con repentino interés

-Es… -dice el profesor

-Alejandro P.O.V-

Alejandro se levantó sobresaltado de ese extraño sueño de llamas negras y reinas de hielo, y recordó toda la batalla anterior, lo cual lo hizo sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba y poco a poco comenzó a reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba y vio a Gabriela quien empezó a llorar cuando lo vio y se lanzo a los brazos de una Alejandro el cual estaba muy confundido y de repente se ruborizo y se puso muy nervioso, se puso rígido incapaz de contestarle

-¿Qué me pasa? Solo es la bella, inteligente y hermosa Gabriela, ¿Por qué pensé eso? –pensó Alejandro extrañado por sus pensamientos

-Pensé que estabas muerto, estabas tirado y no te movías asique te traje aquí mientras mis padres no están –decía Gabriela mientras lloraba sobre su hombro

-Tranquila, no llores, estoy bien hermosa –dice Alejandro a la vez que pensaba ¿De donde vino eso?

-Me dijiste hermosa, nunca me habías dicho así –observo Gabriela sollozando mientras intentaba reír

-Yo, creo que si lo hice –dice Alejandro ruborizándose

¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso? Nunca he actuado así –pensó Alejandro sin poderse sacar el rostro hermoso de Gabriela de la mente

Gabriela siguió abrazando a el mientras Alejandro se sentía muy extraño mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora sin comprender el por qué le parecía extraña la cercanía de Gabriela. El no tenia manera de saber pero aparentemente la jeringa había tenido un efecto opuesto e interesante

-Fernando P.O.V.-

Fernando despertó en la cima de una colina mientras atardecía y encontró su teléfono en su bolsillo

-Menos mal, odiaría perderlo –pensó Fernando con alivio

-Isabela P.O.V.-

Cuando el profesor iba a decirle quien era el elegido, el teléfono desapareció en una nube plateada

-La señal es falsa y era solo un pequeño rastro para que lo buscara allá, realmente no era su teléfono –dijo Isabela

-Debe de haber bloqueado la señal mi sucesor –dice el profesor

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Isabela sin entender

-El quería hablar con el –dice el profesor

-¿Quién? y ¿Porque simplemente no lo esperó aquí? –pregunta Isabela aun sin comprender

-El quería hablarle y probarlo todo a la vez antes de que viniera aquí, sabe pelear muy bien pues le transmití años de entrenamiento de todos los elegidos de la Leyenda Plateada una vez obtuvo el teléfono además es un viejo estudiante mío y amigo de Fernando y Alejandro de años, mi sucesor y su nuevo mentor es Carlos García –explico el profesor con aire revelador

**N.A. Las jeringas han tenido un efecto interesante en Alejandro, en vez de atraer a la elegida de agua, ella lo atrae a el y el pobre no lo puede comprender, mientras un nuevo aliado y amigos se ha revelado, el profesor finalmente podrá alejarse de todo pero ¿Dónde está Fernando? Y ¿Qué pasara con Carlos?, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: El Poder Plateado**

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23**


	18. Capitulo 17- El Poder Plateado

El Poder Plateado

**N.A. No me pertenecen ni las Keyblades ni ninguna otra arma o personaje aquí mencionada **

**N.A. En Los Capitulo Anteriores: **

_-El quería hablar con el –dice el profesor _

_-¿Quién? y ¿Porque simplemente no lo esperó aquí? –pregunta Isabela aun sin comprender_

_-El quería hablarle y probarlo todo a la vez antes de que viniera aquí, sabe pelear muy bien pues le transmití años de entrenamiento de todos los elegidos de la Leyenda Plateada una vez obtuvo el teléfono además es un viejo estudiante mío y amigo de Fernando y Alejandro de años, mi sucesor y su nuevo mentor es Carlos García –explico el profesor con aire revelador_

-Fernando P.O.V-

Fernando se levantó y miro hacia debajo de la colina y se dio cuenta que lo que el creía que era una colina era realmente el Volcán Barú y que además no estaba solo

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunta Fernando a un desconocido con una capa plateada mientras el mismo se transformaba con su chaqueta negra con rojo

-Soy un amigo Fer, y ahora soy el nuevo elegido por la Leyenda Plateada, soy yo Carlos –dijo Carlos quitándose la capa para revelar un chaleco militar plateado con un suéter negro debajo y pantalones plateados y botas negras militares

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Pero no puedes serlo –dice Fernando con asombro

-Las cuerdas del profesor Eutimio captaron mi energía cuando iba al baño y estaba solo, me atraparon y cuando llegue a la base mi pecho brillo con una luz plateada, el profesor estaba que saltaba en un pie, me lo explico todo acerca de la dimensión Nox y de los teléfonos y además me pidió ser su mentor pues el ya quiere alejarse de todo esto, yo acepte y en cuanto toque el teléfono, años y años de sabiduría de la Leyenda Plateada me fueron concedidos y ahora poseo tanto el arma principal como la secundaria –explico Carlos con una bola de rayos plateados comprimidos en una mano

-Eso es genial pero ¿Por qué me trajiste a Chiriquí? –pregunta Fernando con curiosidad

-Probaré si eres digno, pelearemos y si por alguna razón llegaras a ganar te enseñare como crear el arma secundarias –dice Carlos con una serenidad nada propia de el

-Bueno, estoy listo para lo que sea –dice Fernando sacando a Oblivion y Oathkeeper

-Esta bien, comencemos –dice Carlos sacando una espada larga en forma de pistola

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Fernando alerta y preparado

-La llamo La Gunblade –dice Carlos poniéndose en posición de ataque mientras el atardecer estaba en su apogeo

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro y chocaron espadas al pasar uno al lado del otro y ambos quedaron en lados opuestos y se miraron el uno al otro con desafío

-No está mal –dice Carlos apuntándole con la punta de la Gunblade

-Solo estoy calentando –Dice Fernando preparando a Oblivion y Oathkeeper

-Bien, veremos que puedes hacer contra esto –dice Carlos sonriendo

Carlos empezó a dispararle a nuestro bien peinado héroe mientras Fernando reflejaba los ataque de Carlos mientras iba hacia el con Oblivion y Oathkeeper, llegó a donde el y con Oblivion contuvo a su Gunblade manteniéndola arriba mientras iba a acabarlo con un ataque de Oathkeeper en el estomago, Carlos lo logro desviar usando su otro brazo, lastimándose a si mismo, mientras pateaba al elegido del fuego el cual derrapo hacia atrás

-Bueno es obvio que eres mejor de cómo esperaba y incluso como te describian asique es hora de ponerse serio

El desapareció la Gunblade y en su espalda aparecieron dos RPG, que agarró con ambas manos cada una y disparo un cohete. Fernando lanzo a Oblivion a su encuentro para evitar el golpe y el cohete explotó en el aire y Oblivion voló por los aires. Carlos salto y la agarró al vuelo mientras las RPG desaparecían para dar paso nuevamente a su Gunblade

-Probare tu estilo de espada doble –dice Carlos corriendo hacia el

Fernando contuvo a ambas con Oathkeeper pero Carlos paró con su frente a Oathkeeper lastimándose a propósito mientras lo atacaba a su cuerpo libre con la Gunblade y Oblivion, luego saltó hacia atrás mientras Fernando caía de rodillas por los golpes recibidos y Oathkeeper cayó de su mano al suelo desapareciendo en un montón de plumas blancas

-Puedes rendirte y vivir sin el arma secundaria por ahora, no tienes porque seguir peleando –le dice Carlos observando su predicamento

-¡JAMÁS! –le grito Fernando

Fernando fue a atacar a Carlos con las manos desnudas sin armas y estando muy lastimado solo para obtener otra ejecución perfecta de cortes

-Ultima oportunidad, ríndete o tendré que matarte –dice Carlos

-¿Sabes porque estoy peleando?, Porque quiero proteger este mundo y hacer que el sacrificio de mi padre no sea en vano y solo de pensar en lo que puede pasar si no lo protejo, me haces querer seguir peleando y por eso nunca jamás me rendiré ante nadie –dice Fernando con determinación

Justo después de dicho esto, una bola roja salió de su pecho y flotó en el aire (imagínense la musiquita de Ben 10) y salió un brazalete verde que descendió hacia la muñeca de Fernando, El arma secundaria de nuestro héroe era el Omnitrix

-Parece que como dicen, Es Hora de ser héroe –dijo Fernando presionando el Omnitrix hacia abajo y transformándose en un mar de destellos verdes

**N.A. Un nuevo poder le a sido concedido a nuestro héroe, El omnitrix le dará una oportunidad o lo perderá todo para siempre, véanlo en el próximo capitulo: La Nueva Leyenda **

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23**


	19. Capitulo 18- La Nueva Leyenda

La Nueva Leyenda

**N.A. No soy el poseedor de Kingdom Hearts ni ningún otro personaje aquí mencionado**

**N.A. En Los Capitulo Anteriores: **

_-Ultima oportunidad, ríndete o tendré que matarte –dice Carlos_

_-¿Sabes porque estoy peleando?, Porque quiero proteger este mundo y hacer que el sacrificio de mi padre no sea en vano y solo de pensar en lo que puede pasar si no lo protejo, me haces querer seguir peleando y por eso nunca jamás me rendiré ante nadie –dice Fernando con determinación_

_Justo después de dicho esto, una bola roja salió de su pecho y flotó en el aire (imagínense la musiquita de Ben 10) y salió un brazalete verde que descendió hacia la muñeca de Fernando, El arma secundaria de nuestro héroe era el Omnitrix_

_-Parece que como dicen, Es Hora de ser héroe –dijo Fernando presionando el Omnitrix hacia abajo y transformándose en un mar de destellos verdes _

-¡¿El Omnitrix? –exclama Carlos sin poder creérselo

-Way Big, prepárate para caer –dice Fernando transformado en un gigantesco alienígena rojo con blanco

-¿Esto es enserio? –pregunta Carlos preparando la Gunblade y a Oblivion

-Si y ahora veamos que tu haces contra esto –dice Fernando juntando ambas manos y sacando un láser azul gigante

Carlos empezó a correr intentando escapar del ataque pero el láser le logro dar y Carlos cayó al piso mientras la Gunblade y Oblivion desaparecían, Carlos sacó las RPG y disparó todos sus cohetes sin éxito, Fernando agarró a Carlos con una mano y lo tiro al piso, luego empezó a golpearlo con sus puños gigantes y Carlos terminó destransformado e inconsciente. Fernando volvió a su forma original con un gran destello verde y contemplo su nueva arma secundaria

-No pensaba realmente en activarla, el profesor dijo que las armas son las verdades de nuestros corazones pero no puedo creer que esto saliera de mi –pensó Fernando para sí

Pasó dos horas aprendiendo como funcionaba el Omnitrix y transformándose en casi todos sus alienígenas hasta que tuvo total y completo control sobre el, Carlos se despertó

-Muy buena estrategia y excelente batalla, parece que si eras digno después de todo –dice Carlos mientras Fernando lo ayudaba a incorporarse

-Perdón se me fue un poco la mano, pero ¿Desde cuándo tienes el teléfono?, peleabas como si tuvieras años en esto –pregunta Fernando

-Cuando un teléfono plateado es pasado de propietario, todos los conocimientos de los anteriores dueños pasan al nuevo poseedor, tengo 1000 años de conocimientos en mi mente y ahora les enseñare un poco de todo eso siendo su mentor –explico Carlos con paciencia

-Cool pues, usare el código tres que Isabela me enseño y buscare a Alejandro en casa de Gabriela y lo ayudaré en caso de que siga la batalla –dice Fernando

-mmm, bueno creo que debería recordarte que estamos en Chiriquí a ocho horas de la casa de Gabriela –dice Carlos sonriendo

-Ahhh, cierto , entonces vamos a teletrasportarnos a la base y de ahí vamos por Alejandro –dice Fernando mientras presionaba el numero dos en su teléfono

Fernando apareció y vio al profesor y a Isabela hablando y cuando ellos lo vieron Isabela se le quedo mirando con una expresión extraña y entonces Carlos apareció a su lado, Isabela fue hacia Fernando y lo abofeteo

-¿¡TIENES ALGUNA SIMPLE IDEA DE LO QUE ME PREOCUPE!? –pregunta Isabela con ira

-Perdón, diablos, lamento haberte preocupado pero en primer lugar pensé que yo no te agradaba y francamente no tienes porque preocuparte por mi y en segundo ¿Por qué me tenias que abofetear? –pregunta Fernando adolorido y con una mano en su mejilla la cual esta roja

-Bueno somos compañero de equipo y realmente no me caes del todo mal –dice Isabela sin mirarlo

-Supongo que ,exceptuando la parte abofeteadora, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratara de ti –dice Fernando sonriendo con bondad

-Fernando, Isabela y Carlos debo decirles algo –empieza el profesor

-Fue un orgullo, un gusto y un placer haber sido su mentor pero ahora que he encontrado a mi sucesor finalmente puedo descansar en paz –dice el profesor sonriendo por si mismo

-pero ¿Quiere decir que usted morirá? –pregunta Fernando con tristeza y sin entender

-Escuchen, hace veinte años, tu padre y yo fuimos a una misión y peleamos contra un millón de heartless, monstruos del juego Kingdom Hearts y criaturas de la dimensión Nox, cuando acabamos con todos apareció un general llamado Ganondorf muy poderoso y estábamos muy cansados. El trató de eliminar a tu padre con un golpe de oscuridad pero me interpuse y el me mató , el dolor fue insoportable pero el teléfono tiene un solo defecto, el propietario no puede morir hasta haberlo pasado a otro, debido a esto me convertí en algo menos que un espíritu, menos que el más sutil de los fantasmas y sin embargo seguía vivo. Espere por veinte largos años para liberar finalmente mi alma y todo gracias a que Carlos cargó esta carga sobre sus hombros. Fernando eres un digno guerrero, modesto en la victoria y aceptas con gracia la derrota y eres un verdadero héroe del fuego, desde ahora serás conocido de esta manera, Alejandro es uno de los más rápidos guerreros que he visto, dotado de excelentes reflejos se merece el titulo de Caballero del viento , Isabela, no te culpes de lo que pasó y tenle paciencia a estos dos tontos –le dijo el profesor a una Isabela que no podía parar de llorar

-y Carlos, serás una verdadera leyenda y sobrepasaras a todos los anteriores a ti, tengo grandes esperanzas en ti y me dirijo a todos ustedes ahora, sean un equipo y protejan el mundo como los verdaderos elegidos por los elementos –dijo el profesor por ultimo mientras brillaba muy intensamente y sonreía, libre al fin, y desapareció en un montón de plumas blancas que volaron hacia el cielo llevándose consigo el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue

**N.A. Que me dicen, ¿les gustó?**, **Un verdadero maestro se ha perdido en la luz con una ultima sonrisa y palabras de aliento, ahora nuestros héroes deberán atenerse a su destino de ser los protectores del mundo, Vean el próximo capítulo: Los recuerdos de un maestro**

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23 **


	20. Capitulo 19- El Recuerdo de un Maestro

El Recuerdo de un Maestro

**N.A. A mi increíblemente bien peinada persona no le pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts, ni Ben10 ni ninguna otra arma o personaje aquí mencionado**

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores: **

_-y Carlos, serás una verdadera leyenda y sobrepasaras a todos los anteriores a ti, tengo grandes esperanzas en ti y me dirijo a todos ustedes ahora, sean un equipo y protejan el mundo como los verdaderos elegidos por los elementos –dijo el profesor por ultimo mientras brillaba muy intensamente y sonreía, libre al fin, y desapareció en un montón de plumas blancas que volaron hacia el cielo llevándose consigo el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue_

-Fernando P.O.V-

Fernando agarró y contemplo con tristeza una solitaria pluma brillante, todo lo que quedaba de su antiguo mentor

-Alguien debería ir a buscar a Alejandro y contarle lo que pasó –dice Fernando contemplando la pluma sin prestar atención a lo que hacia

-yo iré, ustedes vigilen por si algo pasa –dice Isabela teletransportandose al bosque y sacando un helicóptero

Fernando marcó un código nuevo concentrándose en lo que quería y creó una hermosa cajeta de metal con un diseño de plumas y guardo ahí la pluma que encontró, arriba del pedestal donde la coloco había una placa que decía ´´En memoria de un gran maestro, mentor, hombre y amigo, Eutimio Cedeño´´. Mientras Carlos iba a la sala de operaciones y vigilaba la ciudad con gesto ausente. De repente sonó la alarma y Fernando fue corriendo al salón principal

-Carlos ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Fernando alarmado

-Tenemos una invasión de 125 heartless, criaturas de la dimensión Nox, en la ciudad del saber –dice Carlos observando la pantalla

-Alejandro e Isabela aún no regresar, yo iré –dice Fernando con intención de irse

-No, yo dejare un mensaje holográfico en caso de que regresen e iré contigo porque enserio necesitaras mi ayuda –dice Carlos levantándose también

-Ok, vamos que nos están esperando –dice Fernando yendo a la sala de teletransportación

Carlos lo siguió y entraron en dos tubos desde los cuales se teletrasportaron. Fernando y Carlos se teletransportaron al centro de la ciudad del saber y Fernando creó una motocicleta con un código y Carlos un jeep y ambos se dirigieron al lugar de la invasión donde un montón de heartless, de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas, se concentraron en ellos en cuanto los vieron. Fernando y Carlos se transformaron y la banda elemental de Fernando brillo con poder, mientras miraban a los heartless desde la cima de una colina algo alta

-Esto será muy divertido –dice Fernando sacando a Oblivion y Oathkeeper

-Si, pero te conozco muy bien a ti y a tus locuras Fernando, no hagas nada estúpido ni arriesgado. Usemos esta estrategia, Yo atacaré con cohetes de mis RPGS desde aquí y te cubriré mientras tu y tus ataques duales se encargan desde abajo –dice Carlos sacando sus RPGS

-Muy bien, cuídame la espalda Bro –dice Fernando corriendo hacia donde terminaba la colina con una sonrisa y saltando hacia su destino, los heartless

-Le digo que no haga nada estúpido y salta sobre ellos si nada –pensó Carlos empezando a disparar

-Alejandro P.O.V.-

Gabriela seguía abrazándolo y Alejandro no podía pensar con claridad por su cercanía, deseaba poder alejarla para tranquilizarse y a la vez acariciarle sus negros y hermosos cabellos, mientras decidía que iba a hacer, Isabela entró bruscamente en la habitación y casi inmediatamente Gabriela se separó de Alejandro ruborizada

-Alejandro, el profesor ha muerto y necesitamos que vuelvas conmigo a la base –dice Isabela con tristeza y Alejandro se fijo en sus ojos hinchados

-¡¿Qué?!, cuéntame todo lo que pasó, por favor –dice Alejandro levantándose

-¿Qué profesor?, ¿Qué base? Y ¿Por qué Lewis quería matarme? –pregunta Gabriela sin comprender

-Es una larga historia –dice Alejandro

Isabela les explico todo a los dos y ella y Alejandro se teletransportaron a la base

-Fernando P.O.V.-

Fernando iba eliminando heartless con la diversión y el desafío brillándole en los ojos mientras Carlos acababa a muchos con un solo tiro, no faltó mucho tiempo para que terminaran con todos pero cuando terminaron apareció una nave conocida como Halboard y de ella cayó un hombre de negras hendiduras, una sonrisa demente y un aura maléfica

-Ganondorf –dice Fernando recordando al asesino de su maestro y cargaba contra el con sus Keyblades

**N.A. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, Fernando pelea contra el asesino de su maestro con rabia y odio ¿lograra salir vencedor?, Alejandro e Isabela se dirigen a la base pero las sombras actúan por su cuenta, vean que pasa en el próximo capítulo: La Princesa del agua **

**N.A. Si no saben quien es Ganondorf o que cual es la nave Halboard entonces son ADOPTADOS!**

**N.A. Mini Pregunta: Creen que a nuestro elegido por el fuego deba terminar con la elegida por la luz?, lamentablemente la historia no esta completa si nuestro protagonista no tiene una chica y bueno al primero que me deje un review con su respuesta se ganara una PlayStation 3….. Psicológica**

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de Killercarlos23 **


	21. Capitulo 20- La Princesa del Agua

La Princesa del Agua

**N.A. A mi persona no le pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni ninguna arma o personaje bizarro mencionado aquí **

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_Fernando iba eliminando heartless con la diversión y el desafío brillándole en los ojos mientras Carlos acababa a muchos con un solo tiro, no faltó mucho tiempo para que terminaran con todos pero cuando terminaron apareció una nave conocida como Halboard y de ella cayó un hombre de negras hendiduras, una sonrisa demente y un aura maléfica _

_-Ganondorf –dice Fernando recordando al asesino de su maestro y cargaba contra el con sus Keyblades _

-Fernando P.O.V-

-Finalmente podré destruir al elegido por el fuego y vengarme por lo de hace tantos años –dice Ganondorf con maldad

-¡TU!, ¡TU MATASTE A MI MAESTRO!, VOY A ACABAR CON TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA –grita Fernando con ira

-Ese perdedor solo era… –empezó a decir Ganondorf cuando Fernando le atrapo uno de sus brazos con una cuerda de fuego

Fernando jalo de la cuerda para acercar a Ganondorf hacia el y luego lo atacó muchas veces con Oblivion y Oathkeeper pero no logró hacerle mucho daño, el lo sujeto y le dio un golpe directo con un puño de fuego oscuro y lo mando a la colina , desde donde observaba un Carlos estupefacto, y la atravesó con un poder atronador y su cuerpo se perdió en el bosque

-Alejandro P.O.V-

Alejandro vio a un Carlos holográfico cuando llegaron a la base, y Isabela e Alejandro oyeron el mensaje y justo cuando planeaban irse, oyeron la alarma y Isabela corrió a revisar el área del problema y descubrió que los ataques eran en la casa de Gabriela

-¿Qué querrán con tu novia? –pregunta Isabela mientras corrían a la sala de teletransportación

-No lo se, ¿será que Lewis quería venganza por lo del escobazo? –pregunta Alejandro con ansiedad

-Sea lo que sea que quieran de ella, no puede ser bueno, ellos siempre hacen todo con una razón o con segundas intenciones –dice Isabela pensativa

-Si, vamos allá y encarguémonos de lo que sea que este pasando y ¡No es mi novia! –dice Alejandro mientras se teletransportaban desde la sala de teletransportación

-Aún –dice Isabela mientras también era teletransportada

Ambos llegaron y se transformaron, encontraron a Gabriela calle abajo golpeando repetidas veces al equipo de Lewis con dos palos de escoba

-Es un hueso duro de roer –observo Derek defendiéndose de un ataque

-Si, digamos que si –dice Alejandro mientras corría con Kingdom Key actuando de manera muy parecida a como lo haría Fernando, atacar sin pensar solo para proteger a alguien

Alejandro saltó y mientras con una pierna contenía la nueva arma de Francisco, una guitarra de ondas expansivas, le dio un golpe perfectamente limpio con su Keyblade mientras David salía a su encuentro y le disparaba con su Shotgun, disparos los cuales fueron reflejados por Alejando con su Kingdom Key, luego creo un Shuriken gigante de viento y le dio con el en el estomago a David causando una explosión gigante que lo precipito girando contra el piso. Derek le intento dar con su martillo que Alejandro no pudo contener y fue cayendo hacia el suelo pero mientras caía, Lewis saltó y le dio varios golpes repetidas veces con Exile. Alejandro cayó al suelo y Kingdom Key desapareció con un destello

-Parece que no eres tan listo como pensaba, ni tan fuerte y ni siquiera tan rápido realmente –se burlo Lewis

-Seré honesto, pensé que sería Fernando el que saltaría así sobre nosotros –dice Derek cayendo limpiamente en el suelo

Sabes, de hecho ya que vas a morir, te contaré porque estamos aquí, hemos venido por tu noviecita, quien es la elegida por el agua –explico Lewis con una sonrisa

-¡Eso es imposible!, y aunque así fuera ¿Cómo sabían a quien buscar? –pregunta Alejandro con dificultad

-La jeringa que te inyecte cuando peleamos supuestamente te haría atractivo para la elegida por el agua pero antes de irme cuando ella apareció, te coloque un transmisor que me permitía ver tus ondas cerebrales y tu ritmo cardiaco y mientras te monitoreaba, tu corazón se movía como loco y tu ondas cerebrales eran muy confusas cuando estabas con ella y descubrimos que el efecto de la jeringa había sido el contrario, ahora nos la llevaremos y la entrenaremos para que sirva a mi maestro con todo su poder –explica Lewis

Pero cuando dijo esto algo estalló dentro de Alejandro y el viento lo hizo levantarse y además tenía una mirada peligrosa en la cara

¡USTEDES!, ¡NO SE LA LLEVARAN A NINGUN LADO MIENTRAS YO SIGA DE PIE! –gritó Alejandro mientras el viento se volvía loco a su alrededor y en sus manos aparecía una Sniper con tonos en azul y estilo parecido al de Halo

**N.A. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Otra arma secundaria se ha revelado y nuestro amigo Alejandro está preparado para usarla, la elegida por el agua se ha revelado pero ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Fernando? Y ¿Qué hará Alejandro?, Véanlo en el Próximo Capítulo: Sincronización del Viento **

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23 **


	22. Capitulo 21- Sincronización del Viento

Sincronización del Viento

**N.A. A mi no me pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts, ni las Keyblades, ni ningún otro personaje aquí mencionado **

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores: **

_Pero cuando dijo esto algo estalló dentro de Alejandro y el viento lo hizo levantarse y además tenía una mirada peligrosa en la cara_

_¡USTEDES!, ¡NO SE LA__LLEVARAN A NINGUN LADO MIENTRAS YO SIGA DE PIE! –gritó Alejandro mientras el viento se volvía loco a su alrededor y en sus manos aparecía una Sniper con tonos en azul y estilo parecido al de Halo _

-Isabela P.O.V.-

-¿¡El Arma secundaria!?, Cedeño ¿Aun no tuviste suficiente? –dice Lewis preparando a Exile

Alejandro no contestó y disparó, la bala se transformó en el aire en una red electrificada que atrapó a Lewis y lo pegó como un poster a una pared. Isabela peleaba con Derek, atacándolo con Rainfell repetidas veces y le logró herir en un costado haciéndolo caer en una rodilla

-¿Listo para la revancha? –pregunta Isabela mientras aprisionaba a David y a Francisco, ambos inconscientes ,con su manejo sobre la tierra

-Muy bien zoquete, bailemos –dice Isabela mientras corría en dirección a el

-Alejandro P.O.V-

Alejandro tenía cargada una bala apuntada directamente al corazón de Lewis pero en el ultimo momento bajo el arma arrepintiéndose

-Oye, ya acábame , no quiero seguir siendo un elegido me harte, termina de una vez con todo esto –dice Lewis con seriedad a través de la red

-No puedo hacerlo viejo amigo –dice Alejandro con sinceridad en los ojos

-Bueno si no piensas hacer nada… –mientras decía esto ultimo Lewis fue interrumpido por el gritó de Gabriela, ambos miraron y vieron que su cuerpo brillaba y salía una esfera morada de ella

-¿Qué rayos es esto? –pregunta una Gabriela asustada casi hasta la histeria

Al ver esto Lewis empezó a moverse mientras sacaba a Exile

-Gabriela escucha atentamente, toma lo que esta adentro, confía en mi –dice Alejandro mientras le disparaba cada vez más redes a Lewis para contenerlo

Gabriela vio el rostro de Alejandro antes de meter la mano y tomar el teléfono de adentro e impresionándose por su belleza y brillo

-Marca un numero, ¡cualquier! –dice Alejandro mientras lanzaba redes electrificadas a Lewis pero en las manos de Lewis empezaron a sacar oscuridad hasta que finalmente aparecieron guantes negros con aberturas para los dedos y en la parte alta de sus puños salieron dos dibujos verdes de la trifuerza , de una sus manos salió una cuchilla de oscuridad que uso para liberarse

Mientras tanto Gabriela toco el numero cuatro y enseguida empezó a brillar, se le veía un vestido corto celeste como el de Naminé, solo un poco más largo , Alejandro se distrajo ligeramente el tiempo suficiente para que Lewis lo golpeara con un rayo morado que partió su Sniper a la mitad y a la vez Alejandro cayó al suelo

-No podrás salvarla, Idiota –dice Lewis burlonamente mientras levantaba a Exile

-Gabriela, presiona el numero uno y concéntrate de verdad –dice Alejandro mientras sacaba a Kingdom Key para protegerse y se levantaba con dificultad

Gabriela hizo lo que le dijo y de su mano salió un bastón Bo que ella giro en sus manos con mano experta, colocándose en posición de ataque pero entonces su bastón reacciono mecánicamente y prácticamente se movía para apuntar a Alejandro , luego salió un rayo azul de la punta y le dio a Alejandro en la espalda, el cual empezó a birllar y toda su ropa que era blanca con detalles en azul se volvió azul con detalles en blanco y su Keyblade sufrió una transformación para que Kingdom Key diera paso a Lionheart. Alejandro estaba impresionado mientras Gabriela corría a ayudarlo

-¿Qué será todo esto? –piensa Alejandro mientras se observaba a si mismo

-Activaste una transformación exclusiva del elemento viento, el modo sabio, especialmente diseñado para ataques elementales. En este modo puedes crear cualquier elemento básico, y junto al modo valiente y el modo maestro conforman el trio de transformaciones de la Kingdom Key –explica Lewis algo impresionado

-Esto será divertido –dice Alejandro sonriendo

**N.A. Un nuevo poder se ha puesto a disposición de nuestro elegido por el viento, con el trío de trasformación de la Kingdom Key ya nada podrá detenerlo, pero ¿podrá Gabriela salvarse? Y ¿Dónde esta Fernando?, todas estas respuestas están en el próximo capitulo: Modo Sabio **

**N.A. Vean también Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23 y Kingdom Hearts Light and Darkness de ****TWI1IGHTMAST3R**


	23. Capitulo 22- Modo Sabio

Modo Sabio

**N.A. Hola soy Fire Hero y debo decirles que lamentablemente a mi no me pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus armas ni ningún arma o personaje de alguna franquicia que aquí aparezca **

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_-¿Qué será todo esto? –piensa Alejandro mientras se observaba a si mismo _

_-Activaste una transformación exclusiva del elemento viento, el modo sabio, especialmente diseñado para ataques elementales. En este modo puedes crear cualquier elemento básico, y junto al modo valiente y el modo maestro conforman el trio de transformaciones de la Kingdom Key –explica Lewis algo impresionado _

_-Esto será divertido –dice Alejandro sonriendo _

Alejandro le lanzó una cuchilla de viento de la punta de su nueva Keyblade, Lionheart, la cual Lewis no pudo evitar y le cortó un poco su ropa

-¡Nunca fui tan rápido con el viento! –observo Alejandro mientras iba corriendo hacia Lewis

-Vas a… –dice Lewis cuando un grito femenino lo interrumpe

Una chica de cabellos negros con mechas azules corría hacia Lewis y lo hundió en un abrazo asfixiante mientras ella lloraba, era Mercedes Rueda, la chica de la que Lewis siempre estuvo enamorado. Al haberlo abrazado y por la sorpresa a Lewis se le cayó Exile y desapareció en una nube de oscuridad, Alejandro le apuntaba con Lionheart dispuesto a acabar con todo pero Mercedes se interpuso

-Mercedes, no quiero hacerte daño asique apártate y déjame acabar con esto –dice Alejandro con calma y sin bajar a Lionheart en ningún momento

-Mercedes ¿que haces aquí? –pregunta Gabriela mientras bajaba el bastón Bo

-Había venido a verte pero ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? Y ¿Por qué quieren lastimarlo? –pregunta Mercedes sin comprender y extendiendo ambos brazos delante de Lewis para protegerlo de Alejandro

-La verdad Alex, yo también quisiera entenderlo todo –dice Gabriela volteándose y mirando a Alejandro con curiosidad

-Bueno, supongo que le debo la explicación, pero asegúrate que no intente nada por favor Mercedes –dice Alejandro mientras hacia desaparecer a Lionheart por un momento mientras suspiraba por lo que tendría que contar

-Esta bien, Lewis se comportara y será un niño bien como diría Fernando –dice Mercedes sonriendo

-No tengo nada contra tu explicación Cedeño asique por mi no deberías preocuparte –dice Lewis ruborizándose por la cercanía de Mercedes

Alejandro comenzó su explicación

-Isabela P.O.V.-

A Isabela no le estaba yendo tan bien pues el martillo de Derek era demasiado fuerte y pesado como para contenerlo y solo contando con Rainfell , Isabela realmente se estaba quedando sin opciones pero mientras esquivaba sus ataques, le vino a la mente el rostro del chico holográfico que vio solo unas horas antes y que extrañamente a Isabela le pareció atractivo

-Isabela ¡CONCENTRATE! –se grito mentalmente Isabela pero su leve descuido le costó una abertura en su defensa necesaria para que Derek la bateara como a una pelota y cuando iba a caer al suelo, dos brazos la sujetaron impidiéndolo y cuando pudo apreciar bien el rostro de su salvador se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico en quien había estado pensando Carlos García

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya acabaron a los heartless? –pregunta Isabela sin poder dejar de mirarlo y maldiciéndose mentalmente por eso

-Tranquila, te cuento luego pero debo encargarme de este tipo primero –dice Carlos a la vez que sacaba la Gunblade e iba corriendo hacia Derek

-Alejandro P.O.V.-

Cuando Alejandro terminó finalmente de hablar, después de terminar de contar lo de la muerte del profesor, Gabriela y Mercedes lloraban y Mercedes no prestó atención cuando una sombra iba por Lewis, el prevenido del ataque sacó a Exile al encuentro de Oathkeeper y Oblivion

-Knight, a veces eres demasiado obvio –dice Lewis conteniendo su ataque aéreo

-Tranquilo, tendrás tu originalidad cuando te haya vencido y mis amigos se hayan ido de aquí –dice Fernando sonriendo

Pero entonces Mercedes corrió y empujo a Fernando y lo tumbo al piso, Lewis aprovechando esto fue y le pateo las Keyblades de sus manos y lo amarró a una pared con cuerdas de oscuridad. Mercedes poco después fue y abofeteo a Fernando con fuerza

-Idiota, casi lo matas –gritaba Mercedes mientras Lewis reía

-Oye Bro, ¿acabaron con la invasión? –pregunta Alejandro tranquilamente y con curiosidad

-Si, creo que ambos debemos oír la historia del otro antes de que Mercedes termine de matarme –dice Fernando con rabia

**N.A. Los sentimientos de Mercedes le impidieron a Fernando terminar con Lewis, mientras Carlos salvaba a Isabela esta comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por el , el amor esta en el aire para muchos elegidos pero aun hay cosas que deben terminarse, véanlo en el próximo capitulo de Spirit Of Hero : Hasta Luego **

**N.A. Vean Soldiers Of Steel de killercarlos23 **


	24. Capitulo 23- Hasta Luego

Hasta Luego

**N.A. Disclaimer: A mi increíblemente creativa persona no le pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni los personajes de the Legend of Zelda, LoL, ni cualquier otra similitud que se encuentren aquí**

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_Pero entonces Mercedes corrió y empujo a Fernando y lo tumbo al piso, Lewis aprovechando esto fue y le pateo las Keyblades de sus manos y lo amarró a una pared con cuerdas de oscuridad. Mercedes poco después fue y abofeteo a Fernando con fuerza_

_-Idiota, casi lo matas –gritaba Mercedes mientras Lewis reía _

_-Oye Bro, ¿acabaron con la invasión? –pregunta Alejandro tranquilamente y con curiosidad _

_-Si, creo que ambos debemos oír la historia del otro antes de que Mercedes termine de matarme –dice Fernando con rabia_

-Fernando P.O.V.-

Fernando contó todo hasta que llego a la parte en la que atravesó la colina

-Y ¿Qué pasó después Fer? –pregunta Alejandro mientras Mercedes, enfrente de Lewis, observaba cuidadosamente y alerta a Fernando

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que Carlos salió de su estupefacción por lo del golpe y saco la Gunblade para atacar a Ganondorf, yo salí de la colina con un impulso creado por un disparo de fuego de sus manos, volando por el cielo como una centella y fui a ayudarle, nuestros ataques no lo hacían nada asique saque el Omnitrix y me transforme en Muy Grande, el alien gigante, para acabarlo, lo ataque repetidas veces para terminarlo, no lo acabe completamente pero mis ataque lo debilitaron lo suficiente como para que se retirara y su estúpida nave lo recogió. Salí corriendo detrás para tratar de alcanzarlo mientras Carlos gritaba mi nombre, el mientras se iba y yo lo perseguía dijo que lo íbamos a pagar caro y blah, blah, blah. Carlos me dijo cuando me alcanzo que había una emergencia aquí y vinimos a ayudar –les contó Fernando recordando con una expresión fastidio por el golpe y una de odio por el idiota que mató a su maestro

Alejandro también contó lo que habían pasado y lo del las formas valiente, sabia y maestro

-Bueno, ya sabía yo que te vías un poquito diferente pero pensé que era tu cabello, Cuando Carlos se desocupe le preguntamos sobre como activar estas formas y que hacen pues el tiene 1000 años de sabiduría en su mente o algo así –dice Fernando encogiéndose de hombros

Pero cuando termino de decir esto, un hombre parecido al profesor Eutimio salió de un portal blanco y brillante, era exactamente igual al su antiguo mentor exceptuando el hecho que tenia una barba y el cabello de un blanco casi plateado que tenía este hombre misterioso. El los miro con un ligero interés y luego sus ojos se desplazaron a Carlos e Isabela que estaban peleando contra Derek, luego sus ojos volvieron a la vestimenta azul de Alejandro y miro a los ojos a Fernando con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Lewis lo miro y le dijo.

-Maestro, ¿Qué hace aquí?, pensé que lo veríamos en la instalación Beta –le pregunta Lewis desde detrás de una Mercedes que no parecía que lo iba a dejar ir

-¿El es tu maestro? –pregunta Fernando observando al hombre con desafío

-Si, de hecho le enseñe a el, a Derek, a David y a Francisco pero Lewis es el único que pude enseñarle completamente sin necesidad de darle parte de mi poder, elegido por el fuego –dice el hombre que hasta su voz se parecía a la del profesor

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunta Alejandro

-Mi nombre no es realmente algo importante elegidos, he venido por ti elegida por el agua –dice el hombre observando mientras sonreía

Casi al instante en que el dijo esto, Alejandro sacó a Lionheart y se puso delante de Gabriela con ademán protector mientras Fernando sacaba a Oathkeeper y Oblivion poniéndose en posición de ataque

-No entiendo porque la violencia es realmente necesaria pero como sinceramente no tengo ni quiero lastimarlos les haré un trato, uno de ustedes puede reemplazar a Gabriela Brooks y venir conmigo a mi instalación Delta donde serán probados y si logran escapar, los dejare hacerme tres preguntas del montón a las que desesperadamente quieren respuesta -propone el hombre abriendo un portal blanco

-¿Y si fallamos? –pregunta Fernando bajando sus armas

-Se tendrá que quedar y yo entrenaré a esa persona para ser un elegido digno de su nombre, asique ¿aceptan? –pregunta el hombre sin ocultar su sonrisa

-Muy bien, aceptamos, yo… –empezó a decir Fernando cuando otra voz lo callo

-Yo iré, y te ganare en tu estúpido juego pero mientras estoy allá debes prometer que ninguno de tu tarados atacando a mi ciudad y a mis amigos –lo interrumpió Alejandro haciendo ademán de ir hacia el portal cuando Fernando lo sujeto por un brazo

-Amigo yo iré, saldría más rápido –dice Fernando con seriedad mientras el hombre decía

-Tienes mi palabra –dice el hombre sonriendo

-Bro, a pesar de lo bueno que eres con tus Keyblades y lo habilidoso que eres con tus combos dobles, escapar de allí requerirá estrategia y lamentablemente eres muy impulsivo y no reflexionas sobre tu actos, solo Carlos es mejor estratega que yo pero no podemos permitir que tantos años de conocimiento caigan en sus asquerosas manos, solo hazme dos favores: uno es que no mires a ninguna chica. La jeringa que nos inyectaron te hará enamorarte de la elegida de la luz y el transmisor, que seguramente también te implantaron, les avisara de quien es y pasara mas o menos lo que pasa ahora, y dos explícale todo y entrena a Gabriela ella tiene mucho talento y será una magnifica alumna –dice Alejandro sonriéndole a Gabriela mientras Carlos e Isabela aparecían y Derek, David y Francisco volvían a su base

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Y ¿Quién es este hombre? –pregunta Carlos

-Carlos asegúrate que no haga nada tonto por favor y Gabriela entrena muy duro por favor, gracias por ayudarme la primera vez que todo esto toco a tu puerta –dice Alejandro

-No, déjame ir a mi –dice Gabriela mientras se daba cuenta de algo que jamás había creído posible

-Esto no es un adiós Gabrielita, es un hasta luego –le dice Alejandro

Gabriela le besa la mejilla y Alejandro se aleja mirándola una ultima vez antes de entrar al portal seguido de Lewis y el hombre misterioso

**N.A. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Un gran héroe realizara una prueba aparentemente imposible pero ¿Tendrá éxito? Este hombre misterioso parece estar a cargo de todo pero ¿Quién es realmente y que quiere de nuestros héroes?, las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo de Spirit of Hero: Una Nueva Aliada **

**N.A. Si les gusto Spirit Of Hero vea la versión que hice en ingles si les interesa se llama: Spirit Of Hero: English Version **


	25. Capitulo 24- Una Nueva Aliada

Una Nueva Aliada

**N.A. Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts, ni las armas, ni los objetos ni ningún personaje que aquí aparezca **

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_-Carlos asegúrate que no haga nada tonto por favor y Gabriela entrena muy duro por favor, gracias por ayudarme la primera vez que todo esto toco a tu puerta –dice Alejandro _

_-No, déjame ir a mi –dice Gabriela mientras se daba cuenta de algo que jamás había creído posible _

_-Esto no es un adiós Gabrielita, es un hasta luego –le dice Alejandro_

_Gabriela le besa la mejilla y Alejandro se aleja mirándola una ultima vez antes de entrar al portal seguido de Lewis y el hombre misterioso_

-Fernando P.O.V-

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Alejandro fue confinado por el hombre misterioso y nuestros héroes se encontraban en la base debajo de la escuela discutiendo que hacer a continuación, Gabriela estaba con una calma alarmante y mirando al vacío, parecía a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier momento, Fernando estaba recostado en la pared de la sala principal y observaba a sus amigos. Estaba muy frustrado y aun seguía transformado mientras pensaba en el hombre tan parecido a su antiguo maestro, seguía en estado de shock por ver el rostro de su maestro otra vez, pensaba en las palabras finales de su amigo y en su advertencia sobre las jeringas con rabia por haberse dejado vencer aquella vez. Carlos le colocaba vendas en una herida en el brazo de Isabela pues parece que en esos mil años de conocimientos habían cursos de medicina.

-Bueno, Fernando quiero que me entrenes ahora para poder acabar con los malditos que se llevaron a Alejandro –dice Gabriela después de oír a Fernando dándole una charla general sobre los teléfonos, la base y su misión

-Esta bien, se lo prometí a mi amigo pero no hoy, estas muy agotado tanto física como mentalmente y debo pensar en tu seguridad por que eres mi amiga y por que Alejandro quería que te protegiera y eso voy a hacer –dice Fernando con una serenidad nada propia de el

-¿Crees que este bien Alejandro? Además debe haber algo más que yo pueda hacer –dice Gabriela enojándose a pesar de que ella sabia que Fernando no tenia la culpa de nada

-Bueno, si insistes, hay algo que puedes hacer mientras para documentarte, pregúntale a tus padres cual de los dos fue el anterior elegido por el agua y que el o ella te enseñe lo básico sobre la manipulación elemental, ya tienes el arma principal y eso es un gran avance –observo Fernando bastante impresionado mientras tocaba su banda en la frente

Mientras Fernando le contaba a Gabriela el programa de entrenamiento que ella iba a seguir, Carlos e Isabela se hallaban en un silencio inusual pues Isabela nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de expresar su punto de vista pero algo en Carlos la ponía muy nerviosa por alguna extraña razón hasta que Carlos terminó de vendarla y al verlos levantarse, Fernando aprovecho el momento para preguntarle algo que hace rato le rondaba su cabeza

-Carlos, ¿Qué son los tres modos que los elegidos por el viento tienen acceso a través de Kingdom Key? –pregunta Fernando con curiosidad

-Bueno, el primer poseedor del teléfono del viento creo estos legendarios modos: Valiente, Sabio y Maestro (aunque hay un mito de que existe una cuarta forma capaz de rebasar a las anteriores y que ni siquiera su creador logro activar), todas estas formas poseen poderes únicos pero solo otro elegido aparte del primero fue capaz de activar cualquiera de estas formas y ese es Alejandro. Puedes acceder a los otros modos con una importante conexión de amistad o cualquier otra con otro elegido. La forma sabia por ejemplo, tiene la habilidad de usar magia con la Keyblade de una manera más fácil pero para poder usar magia falta mucha práctica para alguien que no tiene esta forma –explico Carlos ante la estupefacción de sus compañeros

-y ¿Cómo activamos las formas valiente y maestra? –pregunta Isabela tímidamente

-Tengo entendido que la valiente se activa con una importante conexión entre el elegido por el viento y el del fuego y la maestra por una conexión con la elegida por la luz –explica Carlos

-Bueno chicos, desde mañana debemos entrenar más duro porque es obvio que nuestros enemigos se vuelven más fuertes y tendremos batallas más difíciles por delante –dice Fernando recobrando un poco su actitud

-No olvides la advertencia de Alex sobre las jeringas y el transmisor, aunque eso explica porque estaba tan nervioso cuando yo… –dice Gabriela poniéndose roja de repente

-Si, no debo mirar a ninguna chica porque corro el riesgo de que la rapten a ella también por ser la elegida por la luz –dice Fernando para sacar a Gabriela del apuro

-Yo te ayudaré, y si miras a alguna te pisare el pie o te lastimare de alguna otra manera –dice Isabela con una sonrisa

-Lo vas a disfrutar me imagino –dice Fernando arqueando una ceja

-Lo que sea por un amigo –dice Isabela sonriendo con un brillo de travesura en los ojos

-¿Qué raro que Mercedes parara a Lewis solamente con palabras cuando ninguno de nosotros pudo, tal vez ella lo traiga a la luz –dice Carlos pensativo

-Esperemos que así sea y tengas razón –dice Fernando con una ligera esperanza

-Decidí llamar a mi bastón Bo, Stormfall –dice Gabriela sin dirigirse a nadie en particular

-Esta bien me gusta ese nombre pero, ¿ya que somos un equipo, no deberíamos escoger un líder? –pregunta Isabela alejándose un poco de Carlos

-Fernando sería una buena opción –observo Carlos

-No, realmente no sirvo para eso y Alejandro debe ser el líder, el se sacrifico por un compañero y eso lo hace un verdadero líder asique que dicen ¿Equipo? –pregunta Fernando extendiendo el brazo con un puño cerrado hacia delante

-¡Equipo! –dijeron los otros a la vez que levantaban el puño también

**N.A. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el sacrificio de un gran amigo les dio la oportunidad de formar algo poderoso, un equipo muy bueno. Isabela cada vez más se siente extrañamente atraída por Carlos pero sigue rechazándolos recordando lo sucedido en el pasado ¿Podrá olvidarlo y seguir adelante?, una oportunidad leve de traer a Lewis a la luz aparece con un cabello con mechas azules, Mercedes ¿Podrá ayudarlo?, todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de Spirit of Hero: Prisionero Parte 1**

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23 **


	26. Capitulo 25-Prisionero Parte 1

Prisionero Parte 1

**N.A. Disclaimer: A mi increíblemente amable persona no le pertenecen ni Kingdom Hearts ni las armas ni ninguna otra similitud con alguna serie que aquí se encuentre**

**N.A. En Los Capítulos Anteriores:**

_-Fernando sería una buena opción –observo Carlos_

_-No, realmente no sirvo para eso y Alejandro debe ser el líder, el se sacrifico por un compañero y eso lo hace un verdadero líder asique que dicen ¿Equipo? –pregunta Fernando extendiendo el brazo con un puño cerrado hacia delante _

_-¡Equipo! –dijeron los otros a la vez que levantaban el puño también_

-Alejandro P.O.V.-

Alejandro fue llevado a una instalación horizontal que parecía un laberinto y fue transportado a una habitación blanca sin ventanas donde lo esposaron a una barra en la pared

-Escucha cuidadosamente elegido por el viento, como yo no creo en la desventaja o la trampa contra mis adversarios te diré unos datos que te serán útiles dependiendo de cómo los utilices, Esta es una de nuestras bases localizada en Alaska, la colocamos lejos de Panamá porque los monstruos de la dimensión Nox aparecen mucho allá. Es un complejo horizontal con 10 habitaciones, en cada habitación habrán obstáculos que se interpondrán en tu camino y si logras tomar las decisiones correctas podrás terminar el recorrido. Dos cosas que debes tener en cuenta: Primera, al final de las habitaciones encontraras un portal que te mandara al primer lugar en que este pensando y segundo: tengo una advertencia para ti, puede que no en todas las habitaciones necesites la Keyblade, el modo sabio o cualquier otra de tus armas, Bueno con esto concluye la parte informativa, Buena Suerte joven elegido –explica el hombre y luego desaparece en un portal blanco

-Asique, el primer pasó para acabar con todo esto es desatarme, fácil –piense Alejandro mientras creaba una cuchilla de viento y cortaba sus ataduras liberándose

Alejandro se puso en pie y sacó a Lionheart, se acerco a la puerta sellada con un lock gigante sin saber como abrirlo, decidió lanzarle fuego o algo con algún hechizo del montón que aprendió en el momento en que consiguió el modo sabio pero cuando le apunto al lock un destello salió de la punta de su Keyblade y una cuerda de luz haciendo desaparecer el lock

-Wao genial, esto si que será útil en el baño de chicas –pensó Alejandro con perversidad

Pasó la puerta y llegó a una habitación no muy diferente a la anterior y vio otro lock al otro lado de la habitación en una puerta gigante pero cuando iba hacia ella aparecieron veinte heartless que se le acercaban atraídos seguramente por su corazón

-Bueno esta será una prueba interesante –dijo Alejandro mientras le lanzaba un hechizo que aprendió al primero

-¡FIRE! –grita Alejandro destruyendo un neoshadow

Luego con Lionheart destruyo un shadow al pasar por su lado y venció a cinco red nocturne

-¡THUNDER! –grita Alejandro lanzando un rayo y elimino otros cinco y saltó para caer en picada y eliminar a los restantes con unos buenos ataques de Lionheart

-Ja, complejo horizontal, porfavor –dice Alejandro haciendo desaparecer el lock de la puerta con el destello de Lionheart

Entro en la puerta rumbo a la habitación número dos y observo dos puertas gigantes a cada lado de el y en el centro de la habitación vio a Kirito **(N.A. Para más información vean Sword Art Online) **con una espada negra de una mano conocida como Elucidator y una curiosa expresión

-Eres otra criatura de la dimensión Nox, ¿me equivoco? –pregunta Alejandro sacando a Lionheart

-Si y No, yo soy una de las pocas criaturas que no están cegadas por el odio, podrías decir que soy una criatura buena que ayudan a los elegidos si es necesario –dice Kirito preparándose

-pero ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Debo pelear contigo? –pregunta Alejandro sin entender

-He venido a probarte no a charlar elegido –dice Kirito yendo hacia el espada en mano

Alejandro lo contuvo con Lionheart pero Kirito reacciono con gran velocidad y corrió a su alrededor usando una de sus habilidades el Horizontal Square y quitándole el modo sabio con su poder, pero Alejandro saltó sorprendiéndolo y le dio un buen corte con Kingdom Key **(N.A. Recuerden que Lionheart es exclusivo del modo sabio y es una transformación de Kingdom Key asique vuelve a la normalidad si el modo sabio no esta) **

-Muy bien, supongo que debo darte tu premio, en la puerta derecha te encontraras tus miedos más profundos y en la puerta de la izquierda te encontraras a alguien importante para ti, La decisión es tuya elegido –dice Kirito

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Alejandro cuando Kirito desapareció con un destello blanco

Alejandro pensó en lo dicho por Kirito y decidió ir a la de la izquierdo y la abrió con Kingdom Key, cuando entro fue envuelto en las sombras las cuales lo engulleron

**N.A. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Nuestro héroe se encuentra en una situación difícil, sin el modo sabio sus posibilidades se agotan cada vez más y las sombras que lo atraparon no soy un chiste ¿Lograra salir de la instalación con vida?, Véanlo en el próximo capítulo, Obsesión **

**N.A. Vean Soldiers of Steel de killercarlos23, Hasta la otra **

**-Fire Hero- **


End file.
